Come Back to Me
by hypermonkeygirlX3
Summary: She thought that this was just another trip, another boring vacation with the annoying people she called "family." But boy was she wrong; she was so very, very wrong. "No! Buttercup!" AU story, PPGD based BCxButch BBxBoom BrxBlxDex
1. Prologue: The Dream

**Authors Notes****:**

**[Me**_**, Cynthia, Dexter, the Puffs (including Bunny and Bell), and the Ruffs are all hanging out in the Puff's living room**_**]**

**Me:** *lies back in chair* I'm board!

**Cynthia:** *slumps next to me* Me too, nya!

**Bunny:** Well, what do you want to do?

**Me:** *Thinks about it for a moment, then sighs in defeat* I have absolutely no idea.

**Bubbles:** *suddenly perks up* How about a movie?

**Boomer:** That sounds fun.

**Dexter:** But what movie did you have in mind, exactly?

**Butch: **I say we watch "The Fast and the Furious"!

**Buttercup:** No way, "Rush Hour" is the way to go! Jackie Chan ROCKS!!!

**Blossom:** Nah. How about, "A Walk to Remember"?

**Dexter & Brick:** I'll watch whatever Blossom watches. *both stop and glower at each other, while Blossom just lets her head hang and sighs*

**Cynthia:** Ooh, ooh! I have an idea! Why don't we watch, "Come Back to Me", nya?

**Everyone except Cynthia and I:** Huh?

**Me:** It's an AU story I based off of Powerpuff Girls D. *turns to Cynthia* That's a great idea; let's do it! *Opens up laptop, and brings up story on the computer* All right Cynthia, do your stuff!

**[**_**Cynthia's eyes turn red-violet as she lifts her hands in the air. Words, letters and phrases flow off my computer monitor and into the Plasma TV screen in front of where we are all sitting.**_**]**

**Bell:** Exactly what is this story about, anyway?

**Me:** You'll find out once the movie starts. *A bowl of popcorn magically appears in my lap as Cynthia was finishing converting the fiction into film*

**Cynthia:** All done, nya! *Eyes turn normal and plops down next to me again*

**[**_**Lights dim and the story/movie starts to play.**_**]**

**Me:** Let it begin…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Akira-kun:** Bailey does not own the Powerpuff Girls or any related characters, which solely belong to Craig McCracken. She also does not own the song, "Perfect Day" by Hoku, Colgate, TBY Beanie Babies, Series of Unfortunate Events, or Bell (in the author's notes) who all belong to their respective owners. Enjoy.

**Me:** Oh, and one more thing. The italicized texts in the brackets are scenes that have relevance to the prologue but are not really part of the description. They're basically like little movie scenes edited into the overall story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Everything was blue, an endless blue, a shimmering aqua, reflecting a light that had come from nowhere, but everywhere at the same time. It seemed to have a movement all its own. _

_In the middle of this never-ending blue, something was floating in the distance. A small figure – A girl maybe – was suspended in the watery abyss. She had a plain, light-green, sleeveless dress that went just above her knees, with white lace lining the hem. The girl also had short, jet-black hair that flipped out when it reached her ears. Her dress and her hair danced along with the sparking light that surrounded her. _

"_B..aa..ssss..eee…aaaa…" A muffled and distorted voice called, the sound echoing throughout the void. The girl's eyes shot open, revealing their Jade color. The first thing she noticed upon awakening was that she was underwater. Her hands instinctively went to her throat gasping for oxygen – and was then shocked to find her lungs sucking in air instead of water. Puzzled, she let her hands hover down to her sides._

Where the heck am I?_ She thought. The green-eyed girl took the opportunity to observe her surroundings. Blue, blue, and more blue. _Just perfect_, she mentally sighed. She attempted to swim forward, only to find that she merely staid in place. However, she was quite stubborn and refused to give up so easily. Her arms flew above her head, trying to reach the unseen surface of whatever pool she was in, but to no avail. She tried to swim in every direction she could think of; left, right, backwards and down, each giving her the same result: nada, nothing, zip._

"_ARGH!!!"_ _She screamed in frustration. Why couldn't she move from that blasted spot? The ten-year old crossed her arms over her chest, and her checks puffed out in irritation. Flailing her arms all over the place was obviously not getting her anywhere._

"_B..aa..ssss..eeeee…aaaaaaa…!!!" The voice called again, still stifled by the water. Yet the water couldn't hide the distress and urgency in its tone. The girl's head whirled around to find the source of the noise. That name…it sounded so familiar, yet she was positive that it wasn't her own. Nevertheless, she felt like she somehow knew that name…a long time ago…._

_BRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!! _Buttercup awoke with a start. Her chest was heaving and she was covered in sweat. The pale-green blanket she had used last night was bunched up at the end of her queen-sized bed, along with her green comforter and a couple pillows. The rest of the pillows were scattered either all round the white carpet, or in various places around the room. One was even lying diagonally on the chestnut bureau. It must have hit the painting of a sailboat that was hanging above it, since it was now hanging diagonally.

_BRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!!!_ Ugh, that stupid ringing again! Without even turning around, she banged her fist on the big, red "off" button on the alarm clock.

"Stupid…alarm…" Buttercup mumbled sleepily. She ran her hands through her messy, midnight hair while she pondered that weird dream. What was that voice saying? She really couldn't remember; the dream was all fuzzy now that she was awake. Whatever that voice was, it sounded so familiar! Where had she heard it before? B.C. sighed and lay back on her bed, completely exasperated. Why do clocks always go off during the most important parts of a dream?

_Hey… wait a second…I never set my alarm clock!_ Buttercup thought. She sat up and stared intently at the cursed thing, sitting all innocently on the mahogany nightstand. Her jaw dropped and her green eyes widened at the time the clock displayed.

"**8:30!!!!!!**" She screeched. Okay, now she was ticked. _First that stupid dream and now someone had the nerve to set my alarm for 8:30 IN THE FRIGGIN' MORNING!!!_ She thought furiously. _I mean, come on, who gets up at 8:30 AM on a Saturday? Not to mention that it was the first week of summer! When I find out who did this I'll– _

"Good morning sunshine!" A cheery, high-pitched voice greeted through Buttercup's firmly locked door, interrupting her thoughts. Buttercup replied with a loud groan.

"Buttercup, you better hurry up," warned a more mature sounding voice. "Mom said that the ship's crew is serving breakfast soon and she wants you to actually eat _with_ us." Buttercup groaned again.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming," Buttercup replied grumpily. "Don't get your panties in a bunch." The brunette dragged herself out of bed and slipped on her green fuzzy slippers.

_**Sun's up**_

_**A little after twelve**_

_**Make breakfast for myself**_

_**Leave the work for someone else**_

Buttercup opened the sliding door leading to her walk-in closet. That's right; she had a walk in closet. It's not like she really needed one though, she didn't have that many clothes to begin with. She went to the back of the closet and took out her grass green, one piece bathing suit. _Might_ _as well go swimming after breakfast,_ she thought. "Not like there is anything else to do around here," she mumbled.

_**People say**_

_**They say that it's just a phase**_

_**They tell me to act my age,**_

_**Well I am**_

The ten-year old quickly slipped off her PJs and put on her bathing suit. She then went back into her closet and picked out some olive green shorts that went just above her knees and a white T with a picture of a green surfboard on it. Under the surfboard it read: "Surf's Up!"

_**On this perfect day,**_

"Buttercup, hurry up!" The mature voice reprimanded again. "You better not have gone back to sleep!"

_**Nothing's standing in my way**_

"I didn't!" Buttercup replied, scowling. Sometimes her sister could be extremely annoying. "I'm almost done."

_**On this perfect day,**_

_**When nothing can go wrong**_

She put on the outfit she picked from the closet, took off her slippers, and threw on her green flip-flops. She slowly made her way to the bathroom connected to her suite. Buttercup was in no rush, even if her sister was.

_**It's the perfect day,**_

_**Tomorrow's gonna come too soon**_

She picked up her toothbrush, put some Colgate toothpaste on in and began to leisurely brush her teeth.

"Buttercup!"

"A few more seconds!" She answered, smirking through her toothpaste foam. Man, Buttercup loved to get on her sibling's nerves. BC spit out the foam and, deciding that she was too lazy to comb her hair, strolled to the door.

_**I could stay, **_

_**Forever as I am**_

Buttercup unlocked the door and threw it open.

_**On this perfect day**_

Any average child would have been speechless at the sight that was on the other side of that door. After a couple feet of wooden floor and a white railing was the magnificent wonder that was the ocean. The sea was twinkling from the early rays of the sun, the wind creating tiny waves on its surface. You could hear the call of seagulls brave enough to go that far out in the sea to catch their own breakfast; and the air was filled with a slightly salty smell. But then again, Buttercup was no average child.

_**Sun's down**_

_**A little after ten**_

She was the middle child of triplets: one of the daughters of Professor John Utonium, the most respected and successful scientist in Megaville, the town where they lived. He had made hundreds of inventions and discoveries in almost every field of science, which have immensely helped the citizens of Megaville. Buttercup never really understood why though. No, not about the inventions, about the whole "respected" thing. All of his great "discoveries" where results from some of the billions of accidents and explosions that he made in his lab. There isn't a day in the Utonium mansion, where a loud BOOM isn't heard at least once.

[_The Professor is seen in a white, lab-like room, complete with his white coat getup pouring a neon green liquid into a pink one. The concoction starts to bubble and then explodes, filling the room with smoke. Coughing is heard, and then the smoke clears to reveal the Professor covered in soot with his hair standing up.]_

_**I pick up all my friends**_

_**In my Mercedes-Benz**_

Oh well, she wasn't complaining. Her dad may be an overly eccentric goof ball, but he could rake in the cash. How else could their family afford to privately rent a 1,181 feet cruise liner sailing through the Pacific Ocean over the summer break?

_**Wake up**_

_**(Wake up)**_

Buttercup walked down the hallway, took a few lefts and a right, and opened the door leading to the dining hall.

_**Don't tell me it's just a dream**_

Smack dab in the middle of the room was an extravagant dining table with a white linen table cloth neatly place over it. The table was filled with delicious food: eggs, sausage, bacon, croissants, and other mouthwatering dishes. It also had six European, and expensive regal style chairs, three that were occupied by her mom and two sisters. Speaking of which…

_**'Cause when I've had enough**_

_**You'll hear me say,**_

_**Now don't you try to rain on my**_

"Buttercup!" a small, blue-eyed blonde greeted cheerfully from where she was seated, her hand waving excitedly in Buttercup's direction. The joyful ten-year old was wearing a light-blue sun dress, with white flip-flops, and a straw sun hat. Her golden locks were pulled up into two short pigtails.

_**Perfect day,**_

_**Nothing's standing in my way**_

The blonde, being 2 minutes younger than Buttercup, was the youngest of the triplets: Bubbles Utonium. This cute and blue-eyed girl was the most naïve, innocent, and sweet sister in the group. She was always thinking about others, and was utterly incapable of holding a grudge for more than 5 minutes.

_**On this perfect day,**_

_**Nothing can go wrong**_

Bubbles was also stuffed-animal crazy. She was the type of girl who had half of her luggage stuffed with plushies and TBY Beanie Babies.

_[Buttercup is seen dragging a seemingly heavy suitcase in an airport of some kind. While dragging it, the luggage pops open and a mountain of stuffed animals tumble out. Buttercup glares to her right and Bubbles is seen staring at the open bag grinning sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.]_

Though she had tons of the darn things, her favorite was an octopus beanie sporting a blue top hat named Octi. The blue-eyed girl was extremely attached to the toy and never went anywhere without it.

_**It's the perfect day,**_

_**Tomorrow's gonna come too soon**_

However, Bubble's one quirk was her sensitivity. She cried for every little thing, and not just a sniffle, oh no, we're talking about waterfalls over Buttercup calling her a baby.

_[Buttercup is standing in a completely white room with a board look on her face; her hands crossed over her chest. Bubbles is standing to her left._

"_Baby," Buttercup says nonchalantly. Bubbles starts to sniffle, then with an ear-piercing wail, starts to bawl while clutching Octi.]_

She took everything literally, and one wrong look would make her think you were angry with her.

_**I could stay, forever as I am**_

_**On this perfect day**_

"Good to see you _awake_," sighed a ten-year old redhead sitting next to Bubbles. This sister was wearing a bright pink tankini with a magenta towel wrapped around her waist. Her rear length, orange hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, which was held up by an abnormally large, crimson red, bunny-eared bow.

_**La la la**_

The redhead was the oldest daughter in the family, since she was 1 and a half minutes older then BC: Blossom Utonium. Blossom was the most mature, sensible, and intelligent girl out of the three. She was so freaking smart, that her IQ was over 200!

_**La la la**_

Blossom absolutely loved to read, so much so that the Professor had a two-story library, twice as big as the National mall, built in the house so that she could have her fill of knowledge. It didn't help that much though; in 2 months the redhead had gone through every last novel.

_[Blossom is seen in the library sitting in an enormous, red armchair reading _Moby Dick_. On a table next to her are several towers of tomes, sacked next to each other in a seemingly organized fashion.]_

But, the weirdest thing is, she remembers everything that she reads! She's like a female, redheaded copy of that "Klaus" kid from _Series of Unfortunate Events_.

_**Oh, oh**_

Blossom had a couple of oddities of her own. One big one was that she has pink eyes. No, not like the fungus; her actual eye color is pink. The doctors said it was some sort of rare and exotic genetic mutation; no one else had ever been known to have pink eyes.

Another weird quality she had was that she never really goes out. All she ever does is read; hang with, what Buttercup calls, her "nerd herd"; do that week's homework plus the next week's homework; and then read some more. She is the model definition of a geek, or at least that's what Buttercup says.

_**I'm in the race  
But I've already won  
(La la la)**_

"We're all glad to see you," said a short, blue-eyed, black-haired woman, patting the seat next to her. "Now, come and sit. It's time for breakfast." Though the family had a lot of money, the women was wearing a simple orange shirt with a bright red, button down vest that was, for lack of a better word, unbuttoned. She was also wearing brown skinny jeans and black flats. Her black hair was in the same style as Buttercup's, except her hair was shorter and her bangs were parted in the middle, and then tucked behind her ears.

_**And getting there can  
Be half the fun  
(La la la)**_

The dark-haired woman was the girl's mom and the Professor's wife: Sandra Utonium, or better known as Sandy Keane. Mrs. Utonium was a very intelligent and beautiful woman who worked as a Kindergarten teacher in the local Elementary school. Education was her passion, and she dreamed of becoming principle of a school one day.

_**So don't stop me  
Till I'm good and done,  
Don't you try to rain on my**_

Mrs. Utonium, though usually sweet and gentle, was also very strict with her daughters. She always made sure that the girls did all of their homework and kept up with their studies (much to Buttercup's dismay). The teacher also never gave in to the girls when they tried to get what they wanted; not even Bubbles famous "puppy dog eyes" could faze her. Sandy claimed that, even though the Professor made tons of money and they could basically get whatever they wanted, she would not spoil her girls. But, her efforts didn't help much since the Professor was such a softy.

_[Bubbles is seen showing Mrs. Utonium a _Toys R' Us_ magazine, pointing to one of the beanies on the page. Mrs. Utonium shakes her head with her hands on her hips. Bubbles begins to sniffle and sulks away, clutching the magazine in her left hand. She "happens" to pass by the Professor and gives him a sad look. The Professor sighs and hands Bubbles the same toy that had been pictured in the magazine. Bubbles squeals and skips happily away, swinging her new toy. Buttercup can be seen peeking from behind a door with her mouth hanging open, flabbergasted at how quickly her dad gave in.]_

_**Perfect day**_

What _really_ confused Buttercup was how a beautiful, smart, and wonderful woman like her mom ever ended up with a guy like her dad? Yeah, she knew that they were both really smart, but come on! What does she–

_[A picture of a very gorgeous Mrs. Utonium in a stunning sliver, sparkly dress is seen.]_

–see in that?

_[A picture of Professor Utonium wearing nothing but pink, bunny boxers is seen. His back is toward the camera, with his right leg bent up, his right arm flung in the air and a look of embarrassment and shock on his face.]_

_**It's the perfect day**_

Buttercup's hands balls up into fists at her sides, glaring at Blossom and Bubbles. "Which one of you set my alarm clock for 8:30 in the friggin' morning?!" She shouted angrily.

"What ever do you mean?" Blossom asked in a sarcastically innocent tone, daintily taking a nibble of her biscuit.

"Yes Buttercup," Bubbles giggled, "I'm afraid we have no idea what you are referring to."

"Why you little–"

"Buttercup, calm down," Her mother scolded her. "I was the one who set your alarm clock last night."

"Mom! But why?!"

"Now, now, you've been sleeping to twelve o' clock in the afternoon ever since this vacation started. This trip is about spending time with the family; and that means eating all three meals with us. Now hurry up and start eating before all this scrumptious food goes to waste."

Buttercup slumped down into her seat, mumbling and grumbling as she filled her plate with the food.

_**It's the perfect day**_

_**Nothing's gonna bring me down**_

I'm pretty sure by now you know who that green eyed, black haired, grumpy little girl is: Buttercup Utonium. She was the most rough, moody, rebellious, tomboyish, and short-tempered sister among the three. The smallest thing could send that girl on a rampage through the mansion, and not only that, but she could hold one heck of a grudge.

_**I could stay, forever as I am**_

Buttercup absolutely loved sports of all kinds. At school, she was a member of all the female sport teams (and a couple of boy teams) that she could sign up for, before her mother made her stop because "it was interfering with her schoolwork". Her absolute favorite sports, though, were soccer and swimming, at which she was the captains. She had won numerous awards, all which she kept in her trophy room back at their house.

_[Buttercup is seen smirking at the camera, head held high and arms folded across her chest. Behind her is what seems like miles and miles of shelves, all stuffed high with shiny gold statues, medals, and such.]_

_**On this perfect day**_

_**Nothing's standing in my way,**_

Buttercup also absolutely despised school (with is kind of ironic since her mother is a teacher). She believed that school was a complete and utter waste of time. I mean, come on, what is the use of knowing what x plus y minus z times 2 divided by the square root of infinity equals? When would she ever get into a life and death situation where the only way to survive was to know the exact date of William Shakespeare's death? Because of this belief though, she has gotten herself into quite a bit of trouble, resulting in every school staff member to know _exactly_ who she was. She was the kind of girl who would pick on her share of nerds (her favorite being Blossom), and spent half of her life in detention.

_[Buttercup is seen sitting in a school desk etching "B.C. ROX" into the desk. A door with the word "Detention" painted across it in big, red, bold letters closes, then opens again and reveals Buttercup balancing a pencil and a pen on the bridge of her nose. The door once again closes, then opens again to find Buttercup's back on the seat of the chair, her legs draped over the metal bar that connects the chair and the table, continuously tossing a soccer ball into the air. "BUTTERCUP!" A strict, raspy voice scolds.]_

_**On this perfect day,**_

_**Nothing can go wrong**_

The black-haired girl had a lot of quirks, but she had only one really big one: she was the complete opposite of her sisters. For example, Blossom and Bubbles were boy-crazy, while Buttercup thought all men were idiots.

_[Blossom and Bubbles are seen sitting in the cafeteria during lunch staring at something off-screen. Buttercup is seen waving her hand in front of their faces calling out their names, with the occasional whistle. She follows her sisters' gazes to a cute guy sitting a few tables down. Buttercup groans and drops her head on the table while the blondie and the redhead sigh dreamily.]_

_**I'm in the race**_

_**But I've already won**_

Her sisters love fashion, dressing up and other girly things, while she absolutely despised it.

_[Bubbles and Blossom are seen dragging Buttercup into Bubbles' room, shutting the door behind them. A few hours later the door opens to reveal Buttercup in a really frilly, pale-blue dress with a giant light-blue bow on top of her head. The youngest and the oldest leave the room to get the makeup kit, leaving Buttercup in the room by herself. When she's sure they've gone, Buttercup tears off the dress (revealing her normal shorts and t-shirt underneath), rips of the bow and throws both on the ground in front of her. Blossom and Bubbles come back in the room and see what Buttercup did to the dress and see her glaring daggers at them.]_

_**And getting there can  
Be half the fun,**_

And finally, the other two are very sweet and gentle, while Buttercup is more…how do I put it?

_[Still in Bubbles' room, Buttercup pulls out a humungous flame thrower and points it at her sisters._

"_Buttercup, where did you get that?" Bubbles asked timidly._

"_Did you break into daddy's lab again?" Blossom interrogated._

_Buttercup's eye twitches and she locks the gun on its target. "Run."]_

Oh yeah that's right: destructive.

_[The camera zooms out and all that can be seen is the Utonium household. The roar of the fire is heard._

"_MOM!!!" Blossom screeches in terror. Blasts of fire burst out of the walls of the house in various places, leaving behind huge holes._

"_Come back here and fight like men!'" Buttercup shouts angrily, chasing her sisters.]_

_**So don't stop me**_

_**Till I'm good and done,**_

She didn't even know how she could be related to those two "dorks". Though Bubbles had their mom's blue eyes and Buttercup had her (and her father's) black hair, no one in their family history has ever had green eyes, blonde hair, or orange hair; and definitely NOT pink eyes. But, don't start thinking that their adopted, because they're not. Trust me on this one, they've seen the videos.

_[Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are seen sitting on an enormous, red couch watching something on TV. Hospital noises could be heard coming from the television set._

"_Ok breath…breath…breath and…"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"_

"_Congratulations ma'am, it's a baby girl. Oh wait, here comes another one!"_

"_AHHHHHHH!! OH HOLY MOTHER OF–"_

_The girl's eyes widen as the second baby comes out. Bubbles proceeds to faint and flip off the couch. Blossom and Buttercup stare at her with wide eyes; then Buttercup begins to giggle, then laugh, and then go all out hysterical while pointing to the unconscious blonde. She begins laughing so hard that she falls of the couch as well, and continues to laugh. Blossom then glares at her green-eyed sister and her immaturity.]_

_**Don't you try to rain on my**_

_**Perfect day**_

I guess you could say that Blossom and Bubbles were the angels of the family, while Buttercup was the girl whose halo was held up her little red, horns.

_[Blossom and Bubbles are seen standing all innocently in a completely white room. Small, white angel wings adorned both their backs and glowing halo's are floating above their heads. All of a sudden a huge torrent of water falls on top of the girls, leaving them completely soaked. Bubbles begins to sniffle, and then starts to cry a waterfall of tears while she falls to her knees. Blossom stares at herself for a second then angrily glares to her left, teeth clenched and hands balled up into fists at her sides. The screen flies to the left to reveal Buttercup looking the other way, whistling a random tune. On her head were little horns that held a shiny halo in place. Her spaded tail was wrapped around a long rope that was hanging down from something off screen. _

"_MOM!" Blossom calls. "Buttercup dropped water on us!"_

"_What!" B.C. retorts. "No I didn't!"_

_Mr. and Mrs. Utonium come running out to see what the matter is. The Professor goes and tries to comfort Bubbles, while Mrs. Utonium begins to scold a fuming Buttercup, resulting in a "dragging-of-the-ear". A flash of light appears, combined with a brief _click_.]_

Yep, they were defiantly a "picture perfect" family.

_**On this perfect day**_

But, the green-eyed girl didn't complain (that much). How could she? Her and her family basically lived in the lap of luxury. She hated to admit it, but they _were_ the perfect family; existing in the perfect life; living through each _boringly_ perfect day after _excruciatingly boring_ day. And as Buttercup devoured her breakfast, and ran out of the dining hall before her mother forced her to do anything else with the family, she couldn't help but think that,_ that_ was what today was.

_**On this perfect day!**_

It was just another "perfect" day. Or so she thought…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**[movie/story pauses and lights flick back on.]**_

**Butch & Buttercup:** Hey! Who stopped the movie?

**Cynthia:** Sorry about that, nya. Bathroom break time, nya!

**Bunny:** And we're out of popcorn! Gotta go and make some more.

_**[Bunny and Cynthia quickly dash out of the room. After they leave, Blossom and Bubbles glare at me.]**_

**Bubbles: **"Cry baby"?

**Blossom:** "The model definition of a geek"?

**Blossom & Bubbles:** "Dorks"?

**Me:** *sweat drop* Um…see about that…The story is going to be mostly from a third-person-Buttercup point of view, so I, as the very serious writer I am, only wrote the way I thought Buttercup would view you girls in her head. Heh, heh, heh…

**Blossom and Bubbles:** *glares* Run.

**Me: ***sweat drop*

_**[Blossom and Bubbles chase me around the room, streaking lines of pink, blue and orange all over the air. Cynthia and Bunny enter just as the girls start chasing me.]**_

**Bunny:** What'd we miss?

**Bell: **Just Bailey ticking off Blossom and Bubbles.

**Bunny:** Oh…okie dokie!

_**[Cynthia scoots over to Akira-kun (my computer) and looks at the camera her and I secretly put there so you could see the novel/film, too.]**_

**Cynthia:** *whispers* Don't forget to read and review, nya. Tell Bailey what you think; she takes anonymous reviews so you can comment even if you don't have an account, nya. Any suggestions or observations? Please fill free to share. Reviews make us smile, nyan! No flaming though, this _is _her first Powerpuff Girls story, so only constructive criticism please, nya! Oh and I'll try to push Bailey to update the next chapter quickly. Thankies, nya!

**Me:** *still being chased by the pink and blue puffs* Huff, huff, what happen to you girls being the, huff, huff, gentle and sweet ones! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!


	2. Chapter 1: The Storm

**Author's notes:**

_**[I begin to slow down, completely exhausted from the entire "flying-for-my's-life" thing. Unfortunately for me, Blossom and Bubbles haven't broken a sweat.]**_

**Me:** Huff, huff, huff, No…more…*collapses on the floor* I'm sorry, huff, okay!

**Blossom and Bubbles:** Okay!

**Me:** Wait, huff, that's it?

**Blossom:** Yep, that's it.

**Bubbles:** We just wanted you to apologize.

**Me:** *vein pops out of my forehead* Then why have you been chasing me this whole time?!

**Blossom and Bubbles: **'Cause its fun.

**Me:** *glares* Fine, whatever. *gets up and then flops back down on the sofa* *mumbles: At least I didn't call you anything bad*.

**Butch: **Aw man, that bites.

**Buttercup:** I wanted to see some action.

**Me:** Well, tough.

**Boomer:** Somebody's in a bad mood.

**Me:** *glares at Boomer* You would be too if you got attacked by those two. *points at Blossom and Bubbles*

**Bell:** Enough! *sighs and rubs her temples* Can we just play the movie?

**Dexter: **I must agree; I am most interested in knowing what happens next.

**Me: ***sighs*Okay. Cynthia, would you?

**Cynthia:** Of course, nya!

_**[Cynthia turns down the lights and then plops down next to me. Bunny also sits down and begins to hand out bowls of popcorn from her seat. I grab the remote and hit the "play" button.]**_

**Akira-kun:** *whispers so the others can't hear* Bailey does not own the Powerpuff Girls, or any related characters, as well as Sam, Zim, Gir, or The Grapes of Wrath. A special thanks goes out to Cynthia, Bailey's knew editor. Congratulations to you! Oh, and one more thing, the "ooOoOoOoOoOoo" things mean either a change of scene or a lapse in time. Please enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And as Buttercup devoured her breakfast, and ran out of the dining hall before her mother forced her to do anything else with the family, she couldn't help but think that, _that_ was what today was. _

_It was just another "perfect" day. Or so she thought…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning sun steadily rose on the sea's horizon. Salty ocean waves crashed against the soft, snow white sand of a small island, filling its beach with glimmering shells and coral from deep below the ocean. The beach stretched for several feet before being abruptly cut off buy a thick forest. The sun's rays shined down in beams through the leaves of the tall canopy, filling the ground with small spotlights. The earth below was covered in emerald grass that was shining with the morning dew. But despite its natural splendor, an eerie and ominous aura filled the forest's atmosphere. The feeling of dread was so thick that you could practically slice it with a knife.

A quiet rustling was heard in one of the bushes scattered among the bases of the trees. In a blur of color, a figure quickly dashed from bush to bush, barely making a sound as it did so. This process continued on the sides of a long, worn, and beaten path that was created by the dozens of castaways that had traveled on it over the years.

The figure skimmed down the trail to a small, quaint, and seemingly peaceful village. Small children ran across its streets, while others walked in girl-and-boy pairs holding hands, smiling and laughing with each other. Yet, for some reason, there was not an adult to be seen. Only children played on its roads. The clang of pots and pans and the rustle of the market place filled the little town. However, the terrible feeling that consumed the forest also poured from the rural community; even the tiny villagers seethed of the terrible feeling of dismay.

The figure stopped for a moment behind one of the small huts, for there was nothing separating the village from the forest. It scanned the town for anything out of the ordinary, its blue eyes catching everything. It continued down the outskirts of the village until it arrived to a large tree rooted on the south side of the community. The figure put it's back to the tree's trunk so it could not be seen, then lightly tapped its trunk.

"Get down here bark butt," the figure whispered in a female voice. "It's time to give the morning report and if you make us late again, I'll ring your skinny little neck with one of your beloved vines!"

"Shut your metallic trap! I'm trying to spy on the worthless _humans_," retorted an annoying and almost alien voice from the leaves above the figure. "Plus, _I_ do not have to take orders from the likes of _you_!" The girl growled at this and punched the base of the tree with tremendous force. The tree shook wildly from the power of her hit, resulting in something falling from it and landing on the ground with a loud _THUNCK_.

"You might as well come," she teased, "You're already out of the tree."

"Fine," the creature from the tree mumbled, "But mark my words, you will pay for your insolence!" The girl just rolled her eyes, scowling at the pitiful thing. Why did she have to be stuck with _him_ of all people, or things, or whatever he was.

"Shut up and let's go," she said through gritted teeth, trying to control herself. Oh how she wished she could kill him right then and there, but the mistress would never approve of such a thing. They were her best and only generals, so the mistress would like them both alive. But, oh how much she wished she could knock his lights out then and there!

The girl speedily darted away from the village, down another path even more discrete than the one leading from the beach to the town. She followed the trail as it led to a gigantic mountain, not bothering to looking back to make sure her partner was in step with her. Farther and farther up the mountain she sprinted, following its many curves and jumping over the occasional boulder, until she reached a massive cave in the north side of the mountain.

Around the entrance of the cave, there was barely any plant life, so the girl could be seen more clearly. She had long brown hair that reached to her behind, which she had pulled back into a low ponytail with a dull gray ribbon, excluding two thick strands of bangs that fell around her face and reached down to her waist. She wore a plain white T-shirt, which she had tucked into her pants. Her pants were long in length and were the same dull gray color as her long tattered cape. The cape, instead of wrapping around her neck like most capes, was connected to a gray, jacket-like garment which only consisted of two gray sleeves that she wore over her shirt. Her pants were held up by a black belt and her shoes where black as well, with a metal circle placed right below her ankles. On her forehead was a red insignia of unknown meaning and origin to everyone but her and her mistress.

_Where is that little runt?_ She thought angrily, clenching her hands which were covered by black biker gloves. Finally, a small green creature came crawling out of a nearby bush. His hands gripped the ground for dear life, and his body was covered in sweat. The creature was panting and wheezing like he had never taken a gulp of air in his existence. The girl took a good look at her partner as he tried to catch his breath. Her "colleague" was wearing a long dark pink shirt that had black, thin lines running horizontally through it to give it layered look. It also had long, light pink sleeves and a light pink collar that pointed out far beyond the creature's shoulders. Under the shirt he wore dark gray tights, and for shoes he wore almost-knee-high, black books that looked way too big for him. On his hands (if you could call them that) were black gloves that flared out in a funnel shape from his wrists. Also, he was completely bald and, instead of hair, he had to long, black antennas that were slicked back so they pointed behind him instead of strait up. Lastly, his eyes where entirely magenta, without the white that surrounded a normal person's eyes and a pupil. They were just one solid color.

"How dare you, Samantha, out run me, the great and all powerful Zim!" The creature shouted angrily, still trying to catch his breath. Zim shakily got back on his feet, utterly exhausted from trying to catch up to his swift comrade.

"Shut up, bark-for-brains!" Samantha growled. "And how many times have I told you that my name is Sam, not 'Samantha'?" Zim smirked.

"Well, what are _you_ going to do about it, Sa-man-tha?"

"Why you insufferable–"

"**DOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!**" Shouted a loud, high-pitched, robotic voice. Both Sam and Zim turned toward the source of the interruption. Standing at the entrance of the cave was a small, dog-like creature. Its fur was neon green, except on its legs and arms, which were jet black. It had big bug eyes, with only a pencil dot for a pupil, which bugled out of its head. The dog had a small black nose and its pink tongue hung out of its mouth, though its mouth was closed. Also, it had long, floppy, black ears that stuck strait up like little horns. Finally, on its chest was an oversized zipper that zipped downward instead of up.

"Doom, doom, di, da, doom, doomie, doomie, doomie, doomie, doomie, doomie, doom, doom!" The dog sang, merrily skipping around Sam and Zim.

"Gir," shouted Zim, "I thought I told you to get rid of that stupid dog costume!"

"Love puppy!!! Love puppy!!! I'm so huggable…eat me!" Replied Gir as he hugged himself. Zim and Sam both sweat dropped at this.

"Well, what do you want?" Sam shot at the annoying pet.

"The generals are late! The generals are late!" Gir responded in a sing-song voice. Zim and Sam's eyes widen in fear. _Oh crud_, they thought simultaneously. "The mistress is waiting; the mistress is waiting, so you'd better hurry up!" He happy skipped in the cave continuing the "Doom Song", while the two generals nervously followed him.

If one were paying attention, he/she would be fascinated with what Sam and Zim saw. When first entering the cave, there was a long stone pathway that seemed to go on into infinity. But that was not the captivating part. What was so amazing about this hallway was that the walls were covered in dazzling jewels. Rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, you name it and you would most likely find it plastered there on the jewel encrusted walls. Sam would have taken some the jewels for herself years ago, if she were not so afraid of how angry the mistress would be if she found one of her gems missing. It was this same fear, fear of the mistress's wrath, which distracted their eyes from the bejeweled cave walls.

"Ow!" Zim yelped as Sam's hand slapped the back of his green, bald head. "What was that for?"

"For making us late, that's why!" She hissed. "If you would have come when I told you to and run faster, then we would have made it on time! This is all your fault!"

"It is never the fault of me, the great Zim! So it must be your fault!"

Sam was about to retort when she noticed they arrived at the temple. The temple was a large, circular room made completely of white marble. On the walls, lines were carved into strange shapes and patterns, all connecting to a rectangular stone table in the middle of the room. The lines ran up the sides of the table to the center of the table-top, where a large, beautiful flower grew. Its roots connected perfectly with the lines on the table, as if the flower was the one who made them. The flower had three monstrous petals: one sapphire blue, one ruby red, and one emerald green. In the center of the flower was a large crystal ball, which was filled with smoke that swirled and twirled as if trying to find an escape. At the opposite side of the entrance was a white marble throne, and sitting in it was the mistress herself.

"My mistress," Sam and Zim said at the same time as they bowed. Gir quickly scampered onto the mistress's awaiting lap, curling himself into a little ball.

"Sam, Zim, you're late again," the mistress calmly stated, her small, pale hand lightly petting Gir's head. "This is the third time this week. What am I going to do with you two?" Sam stood up and pointed her finger at the green creature next to her.

"It's Zim's fault! He wouldn't get out of his stupid tree when I told him–"

"**SILENCE!**" The mistress commanded. Sam immediately shut up and went back to her bowing position. The mistress sighed and continued to pet Gir. "I guess I could forgive you again, mistakes do happen." She leaned forward in her throne. "But don't let it happen again or I might not be so generous next time." Both Zim and Sam gulped.

"Zim!" She shouted. Zim stood at attention at the sound of his name. Silence consumed the room for a brief moment before the mistress raised her brow in expectation. Zim gave her a confused look, and then it clicked.

"Oh yes the morning report!" The mistress sighed at his idiocy while Sam sweat dropped. Zim cleared his throat. "The village is under control my mistress; there have been no signs rebellion among the townspeople."

"Excellent," the mistress said with a nod. "And how about the…search, how is that proceeding?"

"It is going perfectly as well," Zim continued. "Two more mateless females were caught and thrown to the camps with little resistance."

"Well, that is wonderful news! Good job, Zim." The creature beamed at the very rare compliment. "Sam!" The mistress called, moving on to her brunette general. Zim looked at Sam and smirked at her, giving her the "beat that" look. Sam smirked back, giving him the "watch and learn" look. She stood at attention, straightened her back and took a deep breath.

"Everything is under control at the beach as well, my liege." Sam began, "But something interesting was spotted near the perimeter." The mistress ears perked at the last statement. She motioned for Sam to continue. "A ship, my mistress, was closing in on the border. It looked to be cruise liner, between 1, 500 to 2,000 feet in length."

"A cruise liner," The mistress pondered aloud, "there must be tons of children on that boat." There was a certain glimmer of blood thirsty excitement in her eyes at the thought of it.

"My thoughts exactly," Sam continued, "And with that big of a boat, there's a chance _they_ might be on it." The mistress clapped her hands is childlike wonderment.

"How elating! Today just keeps getting better and better!" The mistress exclaimed, now in a much superior mood than before. "Well done, Sam. I must commend you." Sam smiled proudly, snickering at a now bummed out Zim. _ I can't believe that _she_ out reported _me_, the great Zim! _He thought bitterly.

The mistress squeezed Gir excitedly, and then dismissed her minions. "You may go," she said with a flick of her wrist. Sam and Zim bowed once more before leaving the cave and going back to their daily duties.

Once they left, the mistress looked at Gir and smiled. "Some more people have decided to come for a visit!" She stated happily. Yet something in her cheerful voice was menacing and vengeful. "Let's watch the show, shall we?" She turned to the flower rooted in front of her. With a wave of her hand the smoke in the crystal cleared revealing a bird's eye view of a large ship, sailing peacefully on the calm seas. _This should be fun,_ she thought. She smiled an evil grin and began to laugh a terrible cackle, while Gir danced along singing "They're doomed! Doomie, doom, doom!"

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

"Come on, Blossom!"

"Not right now, Buttercup, I'm busy!"

"So reading your stupid book is more important than spending time with your sister?" _Ha, got her there,_ thought Buttercup. Blossom looked up from The Grapes of Wrath to come face to face with her pouting, green-eyed sister. Blossom had been sitting in one of the stools of the outdoor bar reading her book when Buttercup decided to come and bother her. Yes, on the deck of the ship was a small bar that resembled something like tiki hut. Though, it wasn't much of a bar since neither of their parents drank alcohol and the girls were way too young to be thinking of such things. So the bar only served soda, juices, and the occasional Virgin Piña Colada.

"Look, I am at the climax of my novel," Blossom explained calmly, "and I would appreciate it if I could get some peace and quiet while I read." Buttercup, who had been sitting in the stool next to her redheaded sister, leaned back in her chair. She threw back her head and threw her arms up as well.

"But I'm _bored!!!_" The raven-haired girl complained as she spun her chair. "Stop being such a bookworm and play something with me!" Blossom grimaced at being called a bookworm, but held her tongue so as not to get into another argument with her temperamental sibling. "If you're so board then watch some TV or something."

"I already tried that, but nothing good is on."

"How about reading a book?"

"Good joke," the green-eyed girl laughed. Buttercup reading a book? The concept was hilarious in itself.

"Why don't you play house with me then?" Bubbles suggested, hugging Octi to her chest. "I've got plenty of dolls to spare." The blonde had been walking down the hallway to her room when she had overheard her sister's conversation. She was just as board as Buttercup was and smiled at the idea of playing a game with her elder sister. Buttercup gave Bubbles a blank look.

"Please, please, please, _please!_" Buttercup begged Blossom. "Don't leave me alone to play with Blondie over there." Bubbles smile dropped into frown. Blossom glared at Buttercup for being so mean. "No, and that's my final answer." The eldest triplet brought the book back up to her face and continued to read, showing her sister that she didn't want to hear another word about it. Buttercup glared at her and then got out of her chair, grabbing the pale-green towel that she had dumped onto the bar-top when she came to pester Blossom.

"Fine, be that way," Buttercup shot. "I'll just go swimming, FOR THE FIFTH TIME TODAY!" The middle triplet stomped off toward the deck's pool, her right hand violently gripping her towel. "Buttercup, wait for me!" Bubbles called. She decided that she would join her sister anyway. They never really got any quality time since Buttercup never wanted to play games with her.

When they arrived at the pool, Buttercup threw her towel on the nearest chair along with the clothes she wore over her one-piece bathing suit. "Cannon ball!" She shouted as she jumped into the pool, curling herself into a ball before hitting the surface of the water. Bubbles, on the other hand, quickly dashed to one of the reclining pool benches, trying to dodge the splash of water created by B.C. so neither she nor Octi got wet. Buttercup rose to the surface and gave Bubbles a strange look. "Bubbles, you know the point of going to the pool is to actually get in the water, right?" Bubbles gave her sister a scared look.

"No it's ok," Bubbles responded with a little bit of fear in her voice. "Octi and I will just stay here and relax in the sun." Buttercup rolled her eyes. That was just one more thing that she and her sisters didn't have in common, a fear of water. For some odd reason, both Bubbles and Blossom hated the pool, the ocean, and all other bodies of water. They would always get extremely nervous whenever their dad took the family fishing. Not only that, but Bubbles nearly had a panic attack when they were six and the Professor told the girls that they would be going to swimming classes. One couldn't even comprehend the chaos that erupted when he announced that they were going to _sail_ to Japan instead of fly like they had originally planned.

Buttercup, on the other hand, absolutely loved the water. In fact, it had been her idea to take the boat. She had suggested the idea for two reasons: to exploit her siblings' strange water-phobia, and the fact that she personally adored the ocean. The jade-eyed girl never understood why Blossom and Bubbles dreaded the water so much. B.C. found that the pool was a place to escape the weariness of life and the annoyingness of her family. Also, whenever she was underwater, she felt like the liquid was protecting her from something she couldn't remember or didn't know of. She always felt the safest when she was in the water. The only time she hadn't felt this way was in that dream.

Now floating on her back, Buttercup's brows furrowed in concentration as she recalled the bizarre dream she had dreamt the night before. That voice in the dream sounded uncannily familiar, and she had this eerie feeling that what it was trying to say was really important. The water in that dream, instead of being a safe haven like it usually was, seemed to prevent her from hearing the voice clearing or letting her find its source. What did it all mean?

"Ack!" Buttercup cried as she held her head, straightening herself so that way she was standing in the water. All of the thinking was giving her a major headache. _This is all Pinky's fault,_ Buttercup thought bitterly, using the nickname that she normally used to get on Blossom's nerves. _If she would have just played with me, then I wouldn't have had to resort to thinking to keep myself from dying of boredom!_ Buttercup smiled evilly as the perfect idea for revenge popped into her head.

Sneakily, Buttercup got out of the pool and quietly made her way toward the bar, making sure to not awaken the now sleeping Bubbles. _This is going to be so much fun!_ Buttercup snickered in her head.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

"'_Hush,' said Ma. She looked at Pa and Uncle John standing helplessly gazing at the sick man. She looked at Rose of Sharon huddled in the comfort. Ma's eyes passed Rose of Sharon's eyes, and then came back to them. And the two women looked deep into each other. The girl's breath came short and gasping,"_ Blossom read in as she snuggled into the stool. She loved the works of John Steinbeck and was now really getting into The Grapes of Wrath. She was so into it that she didn't notice someone sneak into the bar behind her.

"_She said, 'Yes.'" _Blossom continued. "_Ma smiled. 'I knowed you would. I–'"_ Blossom was yanked back into reality by the sudden, harsh feeling of something extremely wet and extremely cold running down her back.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**" Blossom screamed as she jumped out of her chair. Her book flew out of her hands and landed on the floor a few feet away. "Cold, cold, cold, cold, COLD!!" The pink-eyed girl screeched as she danced around trying to get the ice out of her shirt. After breakfast Blossom decided to put clothes over her tankini since she didn't plan to go into the pool until later. Now she really regretted doing so.

Buttercup was laughing hysterically at her sister as she watched her dance around in an attempt to get rid of the ice. Next to her on the bar-top was a half empty tray of ice that Buttercup had took from the freezer while Blossom was reading. Blossom glared at her trouble maker of a sister as the last couple of ice cubes fell out of her shirt, a vein popping out of her forehead.

"I can't believe you did that!" Blossom scolded. "What in the world was that for?" Buttercup clutched her stomach trying to catch her breath. After she had pulled herself together, she gave Blossom and evil smirk.

"That was for not playing with me," she said bluntly. Blossom's mouth dropped. "**WHAT?!**"

Bubbles awoke with a start. The blonde groggily got up and sighed. _There they go again, _Bubbles thought as she listened to her sisters argue. She held Octi tightly and made her way back to the bar, where the voices seemed to be coming from. Bubs sighed again when she arrived at the scene and found that she was correct. She bent down, pick up Blossom's book and then walked up to the quarrelling sisters.

"You brought this on yourself!" Buttercup argued. "You should have just played a game with me!"

"Um…excuse me…" Bubbles said politely, trying to get their attention.

"You're so immature!" Blossom retorted. "You knew I was busy doing something. Plus, you could have just played with Bubbles!"

"Uh…excuse me, but I–"

"Well, _sorry_ for not wanting to play house and tea party!"

"EXCUSE ME!!!" Blossom and Buttercup jumped at Bubbles ear-piercing interruption. Bubbles took a breath to calm herself down and then handed Blossom the book she dropped. "Here Blossom I think this is your–" She stopped as she felt something small and wet drop on her button nose. Blossom slowly took the book from Bubbles' hands, giving her a strange look.

"Bubbles what's wro–" Blossom felt it too, except on her arm. Almost instantly it began to drizzle. All the girls looked toward the now gray sky.

"It's raining?" Bubbles wondered aloud.

"No duh, Ms. States-the-obvious," Buttercup said with a roll of her eyes.

"No, Bubbles is right," Blossom stated. "The weatherman said that it was going to be sunny all week over the Pacific Ocean." Buttercup dismissed her siblings' worries with a wave of her hand.

"It's just a drizzle, I'm sure it will pass."

***~~Ten seconds later~~***

"Did I say 'pass'?" The light gray sky had turned a menacing dark gray and the rain poured down in buckets, pelting the triplets with hail sized rain drops. The wind howled and blew with ferocious force, and the girls felt as if at any moment the wind would pick them up and blow them overboard. All three girls clung to the railing of the ship as it bounced up and down on the monstrous waves. A bolt of lightning struck the ocean surface, bringing with it the intense sound of thunder, making Bubbles jump in fear.

"We need to get back inside!" Blossom shouted over the wind.

"What?" Asked Bubbles and Buttercup, not able to hear what the eldest sister had to say.

"I SAID 'WE NEED TO GET BACK INSIDE WHERE IT'S SAFE'!"

"What?"

"Oh come on!" She quickly grabbed Buttercup's shirt and pulled her along the rail. Buttercup struggled in her sister's grip for a second before realizing what Blossom was trying to do. She slowly followed the redhead, with Bubbles attached to the back of her shirt, gripping it for dear life. After five minutes of struggling to walk against the hurricane-like winds, they finally reached the storage boxes located a few feet from the door to the indoor restaurant where they had eaten breakfast that morning. The storage boxes where giant wooden crates filled with…well…stuff that needed to be stored. They were bolted on the floor and were placed right against the wall parallel to the hallway railing. Beyond that railing was the terrible force that was a stormy sea.

_Almost there,_ Blossom thought as they used the boxes to pull themselves to their sanctuary from the storm. Unfortunately though, at that precise moment, the wind blew it's hardest and ripped Bubbles precious Octi from her tiny grip.

"Octi, no!" Bubbles cried as Octi rode the wind out to the sea. She released her hold on the crate and ran toward her beloved toy. There was no way she was going to lose him.

"Bubbles wait! Don't let go of the crate!!" Blossom cried out to her sister, but the wind swallowed up her warnings. Bubbles ran to the railings and jumped up to catch the plushie in the air. Her arms stretched out into the pouring rain, and much to her relief, her hands wrapped around Octi in a protective hold. "Yes!" She cheered in triumph. But her victory was short lived, for what comes up, must come down and unfortunately for Bubbles, her feet landed on a very slippery railing. Bubbles wobbled back and forth on the thin strip of metal, and with one tip of the boat, she was sent overboard.

"BUBBLES!" Buttercup cried in distress as the blonde was thrown off the ship. The raven –haired girl launched herself to the railing and grabbed her sister's ankles just in time. Blossom went after Buttercup and wrapped her arms around her sister's waist. Together they tried to pull their little sister to safety. But, that was easier said than done, for the floor was covered in slippery water and the storm was still raging around them.

"Put some back into it Pinky!" Buttercup shouted as she tried to pull and keep herself from slipping at the same time.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Blossom responded. With one final tug, Bubbles flew back on board landing on her sisters. Bubbles quickly scooted off of them and gripped the railing for dear life, holding Octi close to her chest. All three girls slowly pulled themselves up, holding the metal structure to keep them from falling. The eldest quickly took Bubbles into a loving embrace.

"Bubbles I'm glad you're ok!" She happy cried. Buttercup, on the other hand was not so pleased. She gripped the railing in anger and grit her teeth.

"If you ever to that again, I will kill you if the storm doesn't!!" Bubbles laughed weakly, at B.C.'s threat. She knew that in Buttercup language that meant: "Thank the heavens you're safe." But, unbeknownst to them, they were not yet out of harm's way. They were so engrossed in making sure Bubbles was okay (or in Buttercup's case, making several threats to make sure she never does something that stupid ever again) that they didn't see a fine white mist creep behind one of the larger storage boxes and silently unscrew the bolts tying it to the floor.

"But all that matters is that you're all right." Blossom said cheerfully. Bubbles was about to thank her sisters for saving her when she saw something that made her eyes widen in terror. Buttercup and Blossom stared at her with confusion. "What's wrong this time?" Buttercup asked, tired of all he rotten things that have happened to her since the day started.

"Ba-ba-ba-ba-" Bubbles stuttered in horror.

"Spit it out already!"

"BOX!!" Bubbles shouted as she pointed behind her sisters. Blossom and Buttercup turned around to see a massive crate sliding toward them. _Of course,_ Buttercup thought with a sigh. The box rushed toward them with tremendous force, knocking them off the boat like a bowling ball hitting the last three pins. All three girls plummeted into the ocean. Buttercup quickly swam to the surface gasping for air.

"Bubbles, this is all your fault!" She shouted furiously.

"Buttercup!" Blossom shouted.

"Oh no, don't you scolding me because you are thinking it too."

"Buttercup!"

"What?!"

"Look!" Bubbles left arm was slung over Blossom's shoulder, but the terrible thing was that the blonde was knocked out, little anime swirls replaced her eyes. Buttercup groaned as she swam over to help Blossom keep Bubbles afloat.

"Girls!" Mr. and Mrs. Utonium shouted as they ran up to the railing of the boat. The girl's parents had been on the other side of the liner when the storm began. They had searched the entire vessel for girls, and when they finally found them when the crate knocked them off the ship.

"John, what are we going to do?!" Mrs. Utonium asked frantically. She looked down at the water where her "babies" were trying to stay afloat, gripping the railing so she wouldn't slip or fall off the boat herself. John looked around for anything he could use to bring his daughters safely on board. His eyes scanned his surroundings until they fell on the boat's flotation device. This life-saver was a special mechanism that puffed up into an inflatable boat the second it hit the water. It was just what the Professor needed. He slide across the deck and grabbed the device before slipping back to his wife.

"Here girls, get on this and I'll pull you in!" The Professor yelled over the storm, hoping his daughters could hear him. He thrust the contraption out into the water to where the triplets were. The device flew through the pouring rain and tumbled into the water a foot away from Blossom. Blossom and Buttercup heard the instructions their father had given and began to swim toward the now completely inflated boat, pulling Bubbles along with them. Once they were on the boat, the Professor and his wife began to pull the rope attached to the boat so they could bring the girls aboard. But the storm didn't seem to appreciate John and Sandy's attempt to rescue the girls, and began to rage even harder. The ocean's current hauled the girls in the opposite direction of the cruise liner, putting more and more strain on the rope.

"Pull harder, John!" Sandy cried. "We need to hurry!"

"I'm trying, honey, I'm trying!" But their efforts were in vain, for much to the terror of our favorite little girls and their parents, the line snapped in two from all the tension.

Blossom and Buttercup watched in horror as their side of the line fell into the ocean, along with all of their hopes of being rescued.

"No, no, no!" Buttercup screamed in frustration, pulling her midnight hair. "This cannot be happening!"

"There must be a way back on the ship." Blossom said trying to think of a solution to the situation they got themselves stuck in. At that moment, Bubbles began to awaken into conciseness. She rubbed her aching head as she slowly sat up. _Wait_, she thought as she felt the rubber bottom of the inflatable boat, _this isn't my bed._ Then it hit her: the storm, Octi, the crate, and all of the other unfortunate events that had taken place that day. Slowly, Bubbles opened her eyes, hoping that when she did she wouldn't see the gates of heaven in front of her. But, what she saw when she opened her eyes (at least in her perspective) was much, much worse.

"Blossom…Buttercup…" Bubbles whimpered. The two girls turned around to find their once unconscious sister awake.

"Bubbles, you're awake!" Blossom shouted in glee. She was about to hug her baby sister when she noticed the expression on the blonde's face. Buttercup saw her face as well and knew something was wrong. By now she had figured out that whenever Bubbles made that face something bad would happen. The two older sisters followed Bubbles' gaze to a colossal typhoon, heading straight toward them. _Worst day ever,_ Buttercup thought. All three girls screamed in horror as the salty and merciless wave came crashing down on them and their tiny raft. The last thing they heard before watery blackness consumed them was the dreadful roar of the storm and the faint cry of their mother: "My babies!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**[movie stops and the lights come back on]**_

**All except me:** Hey!

**Me:** Sorry, I really got to go to the bathroom.

**Brick:** Well, why didn't you go on the last break?

**Me: **I didn't have to go then.

**Butch:** Why I ought a–

**Bunny:** Come on you guys, no fighting! *turns to me* Please make it quick, you interrupted us on the best part.

**Me:** Okie Dokie! *quickly dashes to the restroom, but not without stopping by Akira-kun first* *whispers so others don't hear* Sorry about the late update everyone. With my computer spazzing out on me, finals, all of those college preparations and what not, I barely had any time at all to get on the computer. But I finally got it finished and I hope you all enjoyed it! Now that school's out I should have more free time to write, so I should have chapter 2 up soon. Also, I have a poll up on my profile to help me make an important decision for another one of my PPGD stories, so I'd appreciate it if you voted. Only three people have voted so far, so please vote people! I'm closing the polls near the end of July, so you have plenty of time. Oh, and one more thing, review please. I got so many reviews for the prologue that I nearly exploded with joy so keep it coming. All of your reviews inspire me to keep writing, so keep up the good work. Thanks to all the people who reviewed! xxD

**Cynthia:** Hurry up Bailey! I want to see the Puffs drown, nya!

**Puffs:** Eh?!

**Me: ** *sweat drop* Ok, ok, I'm hurrying!


	3. Chapter 2: The Island

**Butch:** Man, what's taking that girl so long? Honestly, how long does it take to use the bathroom?

**Blossom:** Be patient, I'm sure she'll be here soon.

**Buttercup:** I say we start the movie without her.

**Bunny:** Stop being such a meanie, B.C.! Just watch, she'll back any second.

**Butch:** I agree with Butterbutt, let's start the movie. She doesn't need to see it. I mean, she wrote the stupid thing anyway.

**Buttercup:** DON'T CALL ME BUTTERBUTT!

**Cynthia:** I'd watch what you say, Butch, nya. Bailey knows everything, and she's going to be pretty ticked that you suggested starting HER movie without her, nya.

**Bell:** Not only that, but you called the story stupid.

**Cynthia:** Good point, nya.

**Butch: **Oh, I'm shaking in my boots. Come on, what can she do about it?

**Brick:** Bro, you're cruising for a bruising.

**Boomer:** You're just askin' for Bailey to make your life miserable.

**Butch:** Pfffft, yeah right. *rolls eyes*

_**[A flushing sound is heard and I stroll into the room with a cheery smile on my face, my hands behind my back.]**_

**Me:** Okie dokie, I'm ready. *walks up to couch*

**Butch:** Finally!

_**[I walk up to Butch and smack him in the back of his head with a giant tome that I had hid behind my back. Butch falls off the couch and lands face first on the floor.]**_

**Butch:** Ow! *sits up and rubs head* WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!

**Me:** That's for trying to start my movie without me and then calling it stupid!

**Cynthia:** Told ya so, nya.

**Buttercup:** Hahaha, that's what you get, Butchie boy!

**Me:** *hits Buttercup with the book* You're one to talk! Don't think I forgot who suggested it in the first place.

**Butch:** Hey! Leave her alone!

**Me: **Oh ho ho! Someone is feeling very protective. What could this imply?

**Butch:** *blushes* S-s-shut up!

**Bubbles:** *tears form at the corners of her eyes* Stop fighting! Friends shouldn't fight; you're supposed to be nice to each other!

**Dexter:** Bubbles is right, let's just calm down and watch the movie.

**Me:** *sighs* Fine. *sits down on couch* Kittie, would you do the honors?

**Cynthia:** *giggles* It would be my pleasure, nya!

_**[Cynthia quickly turns down the lights. Butch gets off the floor mumbling and takes a seat next to Buttercup. Cynthia picks up the remote and presses the play button.]**_

**Akira-kun:** The madam does not own anything Powerpuff Girl D related or Cynthia. But she does own the plot, the island, and the clothes on her back. Also, as a reminder, the "ooOoOoOoOoOoo" is a lapse in time or a change in POV. Thank you and please enjoy the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two children, a girl and a boy, walked along the beach's shoreline. They were holding hands and laughing at a joke the boy had made earlier. After a few more minutes of walking, the girl stopped and ran into the salty water. She reached down and splashed the boy. The boy laughed and followed suit, starting an all out water war resulting in them both being soaked from head to toe. Afterwards, both children decided to sit on the beach, letting the sun dry them out while they looked at the sparking mass of liquid that was the sea._

"_It's so beautiful," the girl sighed. The boy gently placed his hand over hers._

"_Yes, yes you are," the boy replied. _

"_I meant the ocean, retard," said the girl as she rolled her eyes. The boy chuckled and gave her a fake hurt look. She laughed in response and put her head on his shoulder._

"_I'm just glad you think so. I always see you looking through the castle window to catch a glimpse of it. So I figured what better place to view the ocean than at the beach?" The boy explained, squeezing her hand affectionately._

"_But how'd you find it? I've been trying to find a trail to the beach since forever!"_

"_There's a hidden path over there by that rock shaped like a wheel." He motioned over to a rock formation to his right. The strangely shaped stone was partly concealed by vines and trees, making it so that only a tiny portion of it was showing. If someone wasn't looking for it they could easily miss it altogether. "It leads straight to the village market place. I found it when I was exploring." _

"_I know where the path is, idiot. We traveled down it 20 minutes ago," she said, punching him in the arm. "You can be so stupid sometimes."_

_The boy smirked and looked down at her, "But that's why you love me, right?"_

Buttercup felt her body jerk forward by a sudden and forceful bump. _Oh great,_ she thought, _another weird dream._ It seemed that she had been having a lot of those lately. B.C. held her aching head, trying not to think about it too much; thinking only made her headache worse. She rubbed her head, attempting to dull down the pain shooting threw her brain. After the soreness subsided a bit she decided to take in her surroundings. Instead of the cozy cruise suit that she had been expecting, she found herself staring at a sandy beach that seemed to stretch out to eternity. Her walls were replaced with giant trees that made up an incredibly thick forest. Below her, where she thought her bed and comforters would be, was a bright yellow, rubber, inflatable life raft. Squished next to her were her two sisters who were still knocked out cold. Confusion settled in the raven-haired girl's mind. _What in the world is going on here?_ That's when everything came rushing back. Buttercup groaned at her luck and began the terrible task of waking up her siblings.

"Blossom, Bubbles, wake up!" She urged loudly, shaking them violently. Something about this place didn't feel right, and Buttercup didn't like it. Not that she was scared, though. Buttercup Utonium is never scared. Blossom and Bubbles must have been really out because nothing seemed to get them up. The green-eyed girl tried yelling in their ear, shaking them, pulling on their hair, but she got nothing beyond a "just five more minutes, mama." After what seemed like forever, Buttercup ran out ideas. She leaned back, deciding that if she couldn't get them up she might as well relax, and her fingers lightly brushed the oncoming sea water.

"Ahhhhh!" Buttercup screeched in surprised at its icy coldness. The water was absolutely freezing! Suddenly Buttercup got a devious idea on how to rouse her sisters. In the corner of her eye she saw an open coconut near the base of one of the trees. She careful stepped out of the boat, grabbed the bowl shaped fruit, and filled it with the chilly water. She counted to three under her breath, and on three she poured the fluid all over the "sleeping beauties".

Both Blossom and Bubbles shot up with shock as the water fell over their heads. Bubbles was so surprised that she tipped over the side of the raft and fell onto the beach the second the water came rushing in, completely drenching her. Tears began to weld up in the ten-year-old's blue eyes and slowly began to stream down her face. She bit her lip to keep herself from whimpering. Buttercup, on the other hand, was cracking up, holding her stomach at Bubbles reaction. Boy was that girl such a klutz! Blossom glared at her rebellious sister.

"What was that for?" The redhead demanded. Buttercup calmed herself down and gave her nerdy sister a smirk.

"It was the only way to wake you two up," she explained, "I tried everything else. You guys sleep like a rock!" Blossom glared at Buttercup again before realizing that they were defiantly not on the boat anymore. Bubbles noticed this too and both girls began to take in their surroundings.

"This isn't my room," Bubbles observed, wiping away the remaining tears.

"No duh, Sherlock," Buttercup replied, rolling her jade eyes. Blossom's eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"It seems the current dragged us here while we were unconscious." Blossom took a look at her bubblegum pink watch, only to find it broken from being soaked. The eldest's watch was one of those watches that are a digital clock and a traditional clock at the same time. But this one also displayed the date, your location, and a whole bunch of other stuff that a watch shouldn't be able to do** (A/N: My, my Blossom, that's one fancy watch! xxD)**. Unfortunately, the one thing it wasn't was water proof.

"Dang it!" Blossom muttered angrily. She quickly reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a pink GPS. _At least this one's water proof,_ she thought, still a bit peeved about her $500 dollar watch **(A/N: Man does that suck for her. Blossom: TT^TT Poor watch!)**. Buttercup gave her sister a strange look.

"You carry a GPS in your pocket?" Buttercup asked in disbelief, "A _pink_ GPS?" Blossom glared at her for the billionth time that day.

"You never know when you need one," Blossom defended, "Like now for instance." Bubbles and Buttercup gathered around their sister as she turned the device on. But, as their luck would have it, all that came up was static. The pink-eyed girl shook it, hoping that it would fix it, but to no avail. She stared hopelessly at the darn thing. "Something must be jamming the signal."

"I can't believe this!" Buttercup seethed, furious of their recent bad luck. Bubbles took out her baby-blue phone, which was thankfully in a waterproof case, to try to call their father. However, she couldn't get a signal.

"What do we do now Blossom?" Bubbles asked. Both sisters turned to the eldest for her response. Because she was the oldest, Bubbles and Buttercup always looked to Blossom when they were in trouble or needed advice. In a way, Blossom was sort of like the leader of their little trio. You would think Buttercup would constantly challenge this, but never once did she complain. This was because Buttercup didn't think she could handle being responsible for her other sisters all the time. Plus, Blossom was very good at her job, and as the saying goes, "Don't fix what's not broken."

Blossom rubbed her chin and her eyes narrowed. She scanned her surroundings, looking for something she could use. Finally her eyes came upon a small pocket on the inner side of the raft. That's when it hit her. Blossom scurried over to the pocket and began to rummage through it. After a few seconds of searching, she took out a folded piece of paper and a small brass compass. A grin spread on Blossom's face and she immediately climbed out of the boat and onto the shore. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other in confusion and followed her inland. Once she was a reasonable distance from the water Blossom grabbed a nearby stick, sat on her knees, carefully un-folded the wet paper revealing a world map, and placed the compass gently next to it. Her two sisters were right behind her with their eyes wide.

"What are a world map and a compass doing in a life raft?" Buttercup questioned. Things just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Okay," said Blossom, completely ignoring her sister's question, which resulted in Buttercup glaring at her. She looked up at the sun. "According to the position of the sun, it's approximately 2:30." Her head turned to the ocean and observed the direction of the waves. Then she licked her finger and stuck it in the air. "And both the wind and current are going in a westward direction." Blossom looked back down at the map and, using the stick, pointed to a spot on the map. "We were here a few minutes before the storm hit, and that was at 10:07." The child genius began to scribble down formulas and mathematical equations in the sand with the stick speedily. "So if you take the current direction and the approximate speed of the winds and add it to the compass's readings…" At this point, the girl's hands were a blur and sand was beginning to fly everywhere. She was so quick that Bubbles got dizzy from trying to follow her movements. After 5 minutes of calculating, Blossom began to trace a path on the map. "We should be right about…here!"

All three sisters stared in confusion at where the stick was pointed. The dead strip of wood was planted in the middle of the Pacific Ocean with no image of land in sight. Bubbles reached down and lifted the stick, peering under it.

"Bubbles," Buttercup asked, "what are you doing?"

"I'm checking to see if the stick is covering the little island on the map," Bubbles replied innocently. Blossom sweet dropped and Buttercup gave her an "Are you really that stupid" look.

Buttercup turned to Blossom. "Are you sure you did the math right, Pinky?"

Blossom checked her work and then nodded in conformation. "That should be the correct longitude and latitude." Buttercup looked at the forest.

"So does that mean…" Buttercup began in doubt, getting up from her crouching position.

"…that we…" Bubbles continued, as she got up as well, staring at the forest.

"I think so girls," Blossom established.

"We've found our own uncharted island!" Buttercup flung her arms in the air with excitement. Wow, her very own island! The thought of it made Buttercup giggle with glee. However, her happy thoughts were interrupted with a sharp slap on the back of her head, curtsy of Blossom.

"What was that for?" Buttercup shouted in annoyance.

"First of all, you cannot find something that has not been lost," Blossom scolded, "And second, we can't just claim a place of land 'ours'!"

"Why not?"

"Because people might already live here," Bubbled answered for her sister. Buttercup crossed her arms over her chest and muttered impolite things under her breath. She knew Bubbles was right, she had heard enough about the Trail of Tears to know what happens when you take another person's land away. It was just like Bubbles to think of other people.

"Where there are people there is shelter and supplies," Blossom continued, "So the first thing we should do it find a way inland."

"But how are we going to do that?" Bubbles questioned.

"Well, if there are people here, then there's most likely a path from this beach to a town or village," Blossom said, remembering some books she had read about the subject. All of a sudden, Buttercup's weird dream came to her mind.

_**Flashback**__**:**_

"_There's a hidden path over there by that rock shaped like a wheel." He motioned over to a rock formation to his right. The strangely shaped stone was partly concealed by vines and trees, making it so that only a tiny portion of it was showing. If someone wasn't looking for it they could easily miss it altogether. "It leads straight to the village market place. I found it when I was exploring." _

_**Out of Flashback**__**:**_

Buttercup looked at the beach with new eyes. _This beach looks just like the one in my dream,_ Buttercup realized. _Maybe, just maybe…_ Buttercup scanned over to where the boy had pointed to. She squinted a bit, and to her utter surprise, she saw something round-like and gray slightly sticking out from the mass of plant life. Without a second thought, the green-eyed girl dashed to where she hoped the stone was.

"Wait, B.C. where are you going?" Blossom called after her sister when she saw her run off. The remaining two girls looked at each other before sprinting after their sister. Buttercup slid over to the gray object and her mouth dropped. There, behind the vines, was a giant stone in the shape of a wheel right where the boy in her dream said it would be. Could it just be a coincidence? Blossom and Bubbles finally caught up to Buttercup, giving her a strange look.

"Buttercup, what are you doing?" Blossom inquired. Buttercup didn't respond; she just stared at the rock in shock.

"Buttercup, are you okay?" Bubbles asked, genuinely concerned with the way her sister was acting.

"There's a path here…" Buttercup mumbled quietly.

"Excuse me?" Blossom asked.

"There's a path around here somewhere," Buttercup said more loudly. "It leads to a village of some sort." She swung around and immediately started to search for the trail. Blossom and Bubbles began to worry.

"And you know that how?"

"Just trust me," Buttercup pleaded, "and help me find the darn thing." The eldest and the youngest gave their sister one last worried glance, and then began to help with the search. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of searching, Bubbles found a worn down pathway a couple of feet from the stone.

"B.C., Blossom, I think I found it!" Bubbles called to her sisters. The two older sisters rushed to the blonde and stared at it with amazement. Blossom gave Buttercup a questioning look, but Buttercup didn't notice. She was too absorbed in the uncanny accuracy of her dream.

"Come on," Buttercup urged as she began to walk along the pathway. Blossom and Bubbles followed with no questions, thinking that if Buttercup was right about the path, then maybe she was right about the town as well. They followed the path for seemed hours before the sounds of civilization were heard in the distance. At those sounds, the sounds of people, they quicken their pace until they arrived to their destination.

Buttercup's path had led them to an outdoor market place. The dirt roads were filled with children and teens in medieval clothing shuffling from stand to stand barging with dealers and walking off with their prizes. Wait a second…_children and teens?_ Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup quickly hid behind one of the small stands and peered at the street.

"Where are all the adults?" Blossom asked in confusion. No one in on the street looked older than 16. What she even found stranger was the fact that some of these young girls held babies in their arms, or were holding hands with little toddlers. Not only that, but every girl there had a man (or more correctly "boy" since of them looked old enough to be "men") by their side.

"Who cares?" Buttercup argued. "They're people, aren't they? And that's what we were looking for, right? Maybe they could help us get off this island." Bubbles' eyebrows furrowed and her head tilted slightly to right. _Why does this place look so familiar?_ Bubbles thought as she racked her brain for an answer. Blossom turned to her baby sister.

"Are you alright Bubbles?" She asked in that motherly tone she uses when she gets really concerned. Bubbles quickly blinked a couple times and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The blue-eyed girl assured her sister. There was no reason to get them worked up about it. Plus, she probably just saw something similar in one of Blossom's books.

"Look, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go out there and asking somebody for help," Buttercup announced. Before her sisters could protest, Buttercup got up and strolled from their hiding place. But she would soon regret it.

"Hey you, worthless _human,_ stop right there!" Demanded an annoying voice. Buttercup whirled to the direction of the voice to see an extremely ugly and green creature pointing its forefinger directly at her. _Oh crud,_ Buttercup thought. Being the rebellious child she was, Buttercup did exactly what the creature told her not to do; she turned around and ran. She ran like there was no tomorrow.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

Zim continued to grumble, shifting his wait on the branch he was sitting on. He always sat high in the tree tops in order to monitor the village. The creature learned a long time ago that it was much faster and easier to observe the tiny town from a bird's eye view instead of running back and forth on its streets. Up in the trees, he could see the activities of the villagers in larger quantities. Plus, he figured the less running around the better.

"How dare that moving pile of scrap out report me?" Zim complained griping the black binoculars he was using to spy on the humans tightly. That darned Sam was always outdoing him. She made him look like a complete boob in front of the Mistress! He grounded his teeth in frustration. _I'll make that little tramp pay, just you wait!_ He thought, already scheming on how he would get his revenge.

As he was scanning the marketplace, he saw something peek behind a fruit stand. It looked like a person. Zim adjusted his binoculars to make sure he was seeing right. But, when he looked back at the stand, whatever he saw was gone. He knew that he saw something there, and as he always did when he saw something suspicious, he climbed down his tree (that's right, _his_ tree) and went to take a closer look.

The creature didn't bother sneaking around to get to his destination like Sam always did. Zim loved the fear in the townspeople's eyes when he strutted down the street. He loved how they cowered away from him when he walked by and how they trembled at his presence. They feared him because they knew that one wrong move and he'll send them straight to the camps, and as he walked over to the fruit stand to investigate, he drank all of the terror that was emitted from those that he passed by.

When he was close enough to the stand to see clearly, Zim hid behind a nearby shop. He peered over to the stand again and saw what he came to see. Definitely a human, and by the hairstyle "it" was certainly a "she." But from his position all he could see is part of her black hair. The creature could hear more than one voice though; approximately three voices to be exact, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Why would three girls hide behind a fruit stand when they should be doing their wifely chores? Zim smiled a wicked smirk. _Because they have no mates, _He thought. Finally the female with the black hair stepped out into the open, and as she did so, he did as well.

"Hey you, worthless _human,_ stop right there!" Zim shouted, pointing a gnarled finger at the young girl. He got a good look at her as she met his eyes. Black hair, green eyes, could it be? Could he, the great Zim, found one of _them?_ The creature's smile only widened as the thought whirled around in his tiny brain. If he could arrest this girl and bring her to the Mistress, he could give Sam a run for her money. Oh how sweet that would be, to both receive the Mistress's praise and see the look that would be on that metallic tramp's face! He could finally be the one to do the outdoing, and this girl was the key!

But of course, as they all do, the girl turned around and ran into the forest. Did the girl not know that the chase only made the capture more exciting? _This is going to be fun,_ he chuckled to himself. Two other girls peeked at him from behind the fruit stand as he began the chase. Blonde hair and blue eyes, orange hair and pink eyes, could all of them be here at once? _Today is my lucky day!_

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

"Come on you guys, time to go!" Buttercup shouted as she bolted past her sisters. Blossom and Bubbles gave her a strange look.

"Where are you going?" Blossom asked.

"Anywhere, as long as it's away for here!" Buttercup shouted over her shoulder as she pointed at the ugly little creature that had just begun to chase her. Blossom and Bubbles looked to where their sister had pointed and saw the dreadful thing begin to run. Their eyes widened and they immediately got up and ran with Buttercup.

"What did you do this time?" Blossom hissed when she finally caught up to B.C. Buttercup glared at her older sibling as she dodged some branches.

"I didn't do anything!" Buttercup defended, "I just walked out and this _thing_ started yelling at me!" B.C. threw some more branches out of the way and quickened her pace, hoping to get ahead of her sister so she didn't have to listen to her nag.

"Um, guys!" Bubbles shouted from behind them, her eyes wide. Poor Bubbles was never a very good athlete, and was now suffering for it by being the farthest from her sisters and the closest to their chaser.

"What is it now, Bubbles?" Buttercup scowled.

"It's getting closer!!" Buttercup and Blossom quickly turned their heads to find Bubbles was right, the creature was catching up to them! Blossom's eyes enlarged at this and she began to worry. It seemed to have this evil glimmer in its eye that crept Blossom out. How would they get out of this one? Then Blossom remembered something she had read in a book back home. _When escaping the large cat, the Gazelle makes a sharp hay turn to escape, for the inertia of the cat's forward motion is too strong for the cat to stop!_

"Buttercup, Bubbles make a sharp turn to the right when I say three," Blossom whispered as Bubbles managed to catch up to them. The pink-eyed girl looked straight ahead and kept her eyes locked on a tree a few yards away.

"I don't have to listen to yo-"

"Three!" All three girls made a sudden turn to the right. The creature's gaze followed the girls but his body kept moving forward, making it collide into the tree. It's arms and legs were sticking forward like a cats. A long moan dragged out of its mouth, and then it slid down the trunk and back onto the dirt covered ground.

"Yes!" The girls cheered as they continued to run away from their pursuer.

"We did it!" Buttercup shouted in victory, "Great idea Blossom!" The eldest beamed at the very rare praise from her usually spiteful younger sister.

"It wasn't that great," Blossom said humbly, "Honestly I didn't think it would actually wor-" Suddenly Blossom felt something grab her wrist and the next thing she knew, she was being pulled behind a tree, an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covering her mouth. Blossom struggled in the stranger's hold and shouted muffled cries, trying desperately to get freed. She grabbed the person's hand and tried to pry it from her mouth but to no avail.

"Shush or he'll find us!" The person said. From the stranger's voice, Blossom could tell it was a boy. She slightly turned her head to see who had caught her, and when she saw him a slight blush raised to her cheeks. On the boy's head was a mop of orange hair that seemed to be neat in a sort of messy way with three strands of hair sticking up on the back of his head and his bangs curling into his face. Perched on his face were blue-lensed glasses that were shaped in a half moon. It gave him this cool and calm look that made you believe he was completely under control, though his face screamed ten-year old. In Blossom's perspective, he was extremely handsome.

Blossom's observing was interrupted at the sound of a snapping twig. At the sound, the boy pulled her closer to him, making Blossom turn so red that it could have put a tomato so shame. Sure Blossom had made goo-goo eyes at her fair share of boys, but never had she been this close to any boy before. Especially one as cute as this one was.

The terrified girl held her breath and didn't move a muscle, scared that the tiniest noise would alert the person they were hiding from where they were located. From the corner of her eye she saw who they were hiding from. It was the creature! _So the "it" is a "he",_ she thought as she watched him search for her and her sisters. Her sisters! Where were they? Blossom began to panic. What would happen if he found them? She had no idea what happened to them when the boy pulled her behind the tree. Not only that, but she couldn't see them in her line of vision. Soon, the creature began to look in the direction of where the two were hiding and began to walk toward them. Blossom squeezed her eyes shut and grip the boy's arms; they were going to be caught! However, just as the creature got to the tree a rustling was made in the opposite direction. He instantly turned around and sprinted off in that route.

They stayed in that position for a bit; his back against the tree trunk protectively holding Blossom, until he was sure that the thing was gone. When he finally set her free, Blossom began to heave from holding her breath for so long. After she had got her breath she turned around so she could thank the boy for hiding her. But, to her surprise, she find him seething with rage. His eyebrows were furrowed at a dangerously low angle, his hands were tightly balled up into fists and his back was slightly hunched. He kind of looked like Buttercup when someone calls her girly.

"What do you think you were doing?!" He yelled furiously at the frightened and confused girl. "Why are you out public without your headband on!"

"Um, Dex…" a female voice chimed in, completely unnoticed by the fuming male and the perplexed female.

"Didn't you read the letter I sent to _everyone_ about not taking off your headband?"

"Uh, Dex…I really think you should-"

"I mean come on! It does not take that much effort to read the mail. Do you want to get thrown in the camps with all of the "mateless" females?"

"Dex, if you'd just stop for one second-"

"Speaking of mates where the heck is yours? Everyone knows never to go outside without their-"

"DEXTER WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Dexter spun around to one of the far away trees. Blossom followed his gaze and saw a small girl, no older than 9, hiding there. She had brown hair that was cut in a way that was long (about up to her chin) in the front and shortened as it got to the back of her head. On her head was a purple head band with a small, red skelanimal cat head on its right side. She was wearing a medieval style dress, with the corset violet and the rest of the dress red. Not only that, but her arms were around both of Blossom's sisters. One hand was still covering Bubbles mouth, while Buttercup was still trying to force the other off her own mouth.

"What is it, Cynthia?" Dexter asked with a little annoyance in his tone. He was obviously still mad about Blossom not reading the letters he that worked so hard to write and not for wearing her headband. Cynthia looked at the terrified Bubbles, then the ticked off Buttercup, then the bewildered Blossom, and then finally gave Dexter a worried look.

"Dexter, I don't think that they're from around here."-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**[A ringing sound is heard. The movie/story is put on pause and the lights come back on.]**_

**Butch: **Okay, who's phone is that?

_**[Everyone looks at Cynthia, whose pocket is vibrating.]**_

**Blossom:** You didn't turn off your cell phone before we started the movie?

**Cynthia: ** I thought I did, but apparently not, nya. *looks at caller ID and eyes widen*

**Me:** Well, who is it?

**Cynthia:** It's my mom, nya.

**Everyone:** WHAT?!

**Bell:** Why is your mom calling you?

**Cynthia:** I kinda came here without my mom knowing, nyan…

**Me:** Kittie!

**Cynthia:** What was I supposed to tell her, nya? "Hey mom can I go to an alternate dimension with Bailey so we can hang out with the Powerpuff Girls and company, nya?" I don't think my mom would go for that sort of thing, nya.

**Brick:** You could have told her that you were going over to Bailey's house.

**Cynthia: **Oh…that's actually a pretty good idea, nya…

**Me:** Hurry and pick up the phone before your mom hangs up, Kittie!

**Cynthia:** Oh right, nya! *picks up the phone* Uh hey mom, nya. …Yeah I know mom but I'm at Bail—I mean Alyssa's house, nya…Yeah I know I should've of told you, nya…Yeah…I know…I'm sorry mom, nya. It's just…I know…*walks into the kitchen for some privacy*

**Everyone except me:** *groans*

**Buttercup:** I can't believe there was _another_ interruption! This is getting ridiculous!

**Boomer:** How does she get a signal over here anyways?

**Me:** You got me.

**Dexter:** It doesn't make any logical sense.

**Me:** Oh well, what are ya gonna do? *gets up* I'm parched so I'm going to get myself some water. Would anyone else want some?

**Bubble:** Oh yes please, I would like some!

**Me:** Okie dokie then. Anybody else? No, well then one water coming up. "On the way to the kitchen I stop off by Akira-kun* Sorry for taking so long on the update again folks. I've just been so busy, busy, busy. But I'm here now with another chapter so read and review please! If there's anything you want to say, the just send a review and speak your mind. But no flames please. Flaming hurts people it really hurts. Oh, and thanks for all of the people that have already reviewed, you all make me feel so happy and giddy! Your reviews are very much appreciated! Oh and one last thing, my poll for the "Future Shock" story is still up, so please vote people! Thanks to everyone that did though.

**Bubbles:** Hey Bailey, what's taking so long? Are you okay?

**Me:** Yeah, I'm fine, I'll be right there! *giggles* Is she the sweetest thing or what? *goes off to get the water*


	4. Chapter 3: The Legend

**Me: ***walks in with two cups of water* I'm baaaaack!

**Butch:** Well, yeah, we can see that.

**Me:** *glares* You better shush up before I really hurt you.

**Butch:** Bring it on!

**Boomer:** Come on you guys. No fighting, please?

**Blossom:** I agree. You've been at each others throats since the movie started.

**Me:** Well, that's because he's a big jerk!

**Buttercup:** You just noticed this now?

**Butch:** Well, that's just who I am. So deal with it! If you got complaints, go and talk with that McCain dude.

**Dexter:** I do believe his last name is "McCracken."

**Butch:** "McCain", "McCracken", "Tomāto", "Tomato", what's the diff?

**Me: **Why I ought a-

**Cynthia:** *walks back from the kitchen* Hey everyone, nya. What'd I miss, nya?

**Bell:** Nothing special, just Butch and Bailey arguing again.

**Cynthia:** Oh, okay, nya.

**Bunny:** So how did the talk between you and your mother go?

**Cynthia:** Great actually, nya. She said that I could stay and watch the movie, nya. But, afterwords I have to run straight home, nya.

**Me:** Really?! Yay, you get to stay! *hugs Cynthia*

**Cynthia:** Yep, nya! I'm just happy that Dexter and I finally made our appearance, nya.

**Brick:** About that...why haven't my bros and I shown up yet? It's not really fair that Dorkster gets to appear before us.

**Dexter:** Hey! *glares*

**Me: ***giggles* All in good time my friend. That will come soon enough. You just have to be patient.

**Butch:** But I hate being patient!

**Me: **Well then, you're just going to have to deal with it. Now let's play the movie! If you would Kittie?

**Cynthia:** Okay, nya.

_**[I hand Bubbles her glass of water and flop back on the couch. Cynthia dims the lights, sits down beside me, and then checks her phone to make sure it's off. Then, I pick up the remote and press the play button.]**_

**Akira-kun:** *whispers* Bailey does not own anything other than the plot, Isla de Joyas, and the clothes on her back.

* * *

_"What is it, Cynthia?" Dexter asked with a little annoyance in his tone. He was obviously still mad about Blossom not reading the letters he that worked so hard to write and for not wearing her headband. Cynthia looked at the terrified Bubbles, then the ticked off Buttercup, then the bewildered Blossom, and then finally gave Dexter a worried look._

_"Dexter, I don't think that they're from around here."_

* * *

Buttercup sighed in annoyance. All of this bad luck was seriously getting on her last nerve: first, her mother wakes her up early on a Saturday; then, her and her sisters were thrown off their cruise ship into a raging sea in the middle of a freak storm; after that, they find themselves stranded on an uncharted island being chased by an ugly creature; and now they're fugitives, hiding in a cramped hut with a nerd and his weirdly dressed gal pal. _Just great,_ she thought bitterly.

After Dexter realized that Cynthia was right, he apologized for his yelling and led the girls to his home far from the market place and from prying eyes. Once they arrived to the house, if you could even call it that, Cynthia brewed them some tea and the girls explained how they arrived on island. As Blossom told the tale, Buttercup took a good look at their host's "humble abode". _It's humble alright,_ she thought as she scanned the small, one-story house. At that moment, all of the girls were sitting in what Buttercup assumed was the living room. All it consisted of was two, dull red, old, and torn up couches that were vertically facing each other, a small end table in the corner of the room with a lamp on it, and a medium sized wooden table that seemed to be a hundred years old in the center of the couches. On the other side of the room, a wooden counter stuck out of the wall farthest from the door. On one side of the counter were two wooden stools and on the other side was a small refrigerator, a wood-burning stove; and a wooden sink. Above the kitchen appliances sat a wooden cupboard filled with wooden cups and plates. Buttercup was surprised that the house even had running water. She also noticed that next to the stools was a hallway leading to the rest of the house.

Then her eyes fell on Dexter, who was by the sink filling up one of the cups up with tap water since he really wasn't a tea kind of person. Because of the circumstances, she never got a real good look at him. He was a redhead, and had half-moon shaped glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. However, what Buttercup really found weird was his clothes. The boy was wearing a long, poofy sleeved, collared, white shirt. Over that was a purple, button up vest that was buttoned up completely. His brown pants went all the way down to his knees and billowed out toward the end. Around his neck was a silver amulet, with a medium sized amethyst stone in the center. All and all, he looked like a medieval dork.

"...and that's when Dexter pulled me behind the tree to hide from the creature," Blossom finished. The triplets all sat together on one of the couches while Cynthia was sitting on the couch opposite of them.

"That definitely explains why you exploring without any headbands, and wearing such...'exotic' clothes," Dexter said as he sat next to Cynthia. Buttercup glared at the boy for his comment about their attire. She was about to retort about _his_ style of clothing before Cynthia interrupted.

"Now Dexter, be nice to our guests," The nine year-old lightly scolded. She put her cup down on the table, turned to the girls and smiled widely, "I'm just so happy to meet someone from off the island. We don't get that many visitors nowadays and it's been forever since we've seen anyone outside of Isla de Joyas."

"Isla de Joyas?" Bubbles questioned, "Doesn't that mean 'Island of Jewels' in Spanish?" Though Bubbles wasn't athletic or book smart, she did have a way with languages. From a young age, Bubbles was able to learn a variety of tongues including French, Japanese, and, of course, Spanish.

"Yes it does," Dexter confirmed, pushing his glasses higher up his nose, "This Island was originally conquered by the Spanish hundreds of years ago. They named it 'Isla de Joyas' for the abundance of jewels that they mined in the mountainside. However, it was over run by the British during the Exploration Age."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Buttercup interrupted. Honestly, it was the first Saturday of the summer, and she didn't want to spend it listening to some nerd babble on and on about a country that she really didn't care about. "It was once Spanish, then it turned English, and there are a bunch of jewels here," she continued, earning a stern look from Blossom.

"Buttercup!" The pink-eyed girl scolded. Buttercup ignored her annoying sister and scooted forward in her seat.

"Look, I'm sure that you're island's history is fascinating and all, but we need to hurry off this island before our ship sails too far away. So if you could show us to the nearest dock, we can be out of your hair and out of Isla de whatever in no time," Buttercup stated bluntly. She didn't mean for it to sound rude, it's just that she didn't plan to spend her summer on some random island where you get chased around for not wearing a headband. Cynthia bit her lip and gave a worried look to Dexter, who looked back at her with the same expression. _Oh no, _Buttercup thought, _this can't be good._

"We wish we could," Dexter started.

"But you see," Cynthia continued, "There isn't a way off the island." All of the girls' mouths dropped.

"W-w-what do you mean 'no way off'?" Bubbles managed to stutter out.

"That's impossible," Blossom argued, "There must be a way out."

"Yeah," Buttercup agreed, "Can't we just sail away? I mean we're surrounded by water."

"It's not that simple," Cynthia sighed. She folded her hands over her lap and gave Buttercup a depressed look, "You see there's a type of magic barrier keeping everything on the island." The girls looked at Cynthia as if she had two heads.

"A magic barrier?" Blossom questioned in disbelief. This girl could _not_ be serious.

"Yes," Dexter confirmed, "The Island works as a magnet, pulling all currents and winds in a radius of 500 miles from the island in the direction of itself. Therefore, if you were to build a boat and try to sail away, the wind and the ocean would bring you straight back to the island."

"But what about a ship with an engine?" Blossom suggested, trying to find some hope in their dreadful situation.

"We don't have the type of technology on the island to build an engine strong enough to combat it," Cynthia said, crushing Blossom's theory, "Plus, at the 500 mile line there is a never ending storm that was made to rip children of the ship and into the current. Even if we managed to build a boat strong enough to bring us out there, the storm would throw us back into the ocean and we'd end up here again."

"Wait, so now there's a magical storm that throws kids into the ocean?" Buttercup asked furiously, "What the heck is going on?"

"And why does it only throw off children and not adults?" Bubbles added worriedly, thinking about her and her sister's poor parents.

"Speaking of which," Blossom included, "Why are there no adults on the island? When we were at the market place all we saw were kids and young teens!" Dexter sighed and ran a hand through the orange locks of his hair.

"Well, since you girls are going to be staying here a while we might as well tell you this now," he said, pushing up his glasses again.

"Dexter are you sure about this?" Cynthia questioned.

"They're bound to find out sooner or later." Dexter turned back to the girls, "Get comfortable ladies, this is going to be a long tale." Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup shifted on the worn couch until they were all comfy. Well, as comfy as they could be seeing as they were squished together on the tiny sofa. Buttercup didn't even complain about having to listen to Dexter ramble; she wanted to get some answers just as badly as her sisters did. Dexter straightened out his back and took a deep breath.

"Let us begin to when the British runaways gained control of Isla de Joyas. The English were quick to teach the natives the way of their culture, as the natives were quick to teach the English the wonders of the island. See, the natives of the island believed that there was a certain magic in nature that, when used correctly, could be very powerful."

"You mean like how wiccans believed that special herbs had magical healing properties?" Blossom inquired.

"Well that and giving someone immortality, making things come to life and all that other supernatural stuff," Cynthia clarified. Blossom gave Cynthia that strange look again and she merely shrugged in response, "Hey, that's what they believed."

"Anyway," Dexter continued, "After the first week of rule, since the runaways didn't like the British king that much, they named a king for Isla de Joyas. Throughout all of history, the first king was dubbed 'The Diamond King.'" The sisters gave their storyteller a weird look for the billionth time that day.

"They decided to nickname the royal family members after jewels, since that was their main export," Cynthia once again cleared up.

"Oooooooooh," The girls responded.

"At first, everything was running smoothly under the Diamond King's reign," Dexter began once again, "But, something terrible happened. A young girl fell deeply in love with a boy who she thought was going to be her mate, the only problem was, the boy's amulet shone for another girl. In a fit of jealousy and rage, the lovesick child found that girl and murdered her in front of her love's eyes."

"Oh my gosh!" Blossom and Bubbles gasped. Buttercup on the other hand, completely unfazed by the fact that someone was murdered, was confused by something else.

"What do you mean 'his amulet shone for another girl'?" Buttercup asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oops," Cynthia replied, "We almost forgot to tell you about the amulets." Cynthia gently gripped the necklace dangling from Dexter's neck and held it out so the girls could see. "You see," she began, "the natives from the island also believed that nature could find the person you're meant to be with. You know, your 'soul mate.' Upon the 8th birthday of a male child, the parents would bestow on him an enchanted amulet. The amulet always starts out as a milky white color. But, when the boy comes in contact with the girl he's supposed to be with, the crystal changes its color. The girl whom the amulet shone for is then given her own personal headband to show that she is no longer 'mateless.'" Blossom, looked at Dexter with a tinge of sadness in her eyes.

"So does that mean that you two are mates?" The eldest asked quietly. Dexter spit out the water he was drinking and Cynthia's face turned bright red.

"Oh my Lord, no!" They stuttered together, going on a nervous ramble about how "ridiculous" that was and how they definitely _weren't _mates. Bubbles interrupted, tilting her head to the side while looking at the Dexter's necklace.

"But the stone on his amulet is purple," she pointed out innocently.

"I'm going to get to that later," Dexter said while clearing his throat. "As I was saying," he continued, "The young girl killed the female whom her crush's amulet shone for. However, she forgot that when an amulet shines, it brings the two souls together. So when she killed the girl, she accidentally killed her crush as well. Now filled with sorrow and guilt, the girl gave up her soul to complete a spell that would supposedly raise her love back from the dead. But, the spell didn't work and, instead, the girl was forever bound to the island.

After years of wallowing in guilt, the girl's sorrow turned into fury and disdain at anyone who was able to find their mate. Not only that, but she began to despise the king, who she thought could have solved the problem by making it so that the amulets didn't chose one's mate in the first place. So, in order to get her 'revenge', she used her newly found powers to put a curse on the island. This curse made it so that everyone over eighteen years of age was killed. At the time, you usually didn't find your mate until around that age. Plus, as an extra bonus, the king was obviously over eighteen; therefore the curse killed him and his wife, as well. However, the spirit had forgotten about the king's son, the Topaz Prince, who was only thirteen at the time. Just like the girl, he believed in the magic of the island. Using this magic, the prince locked the witch in an abandoned cave near the top of the mountain. Guarded by a magical flower, the girl was to be forever trapped in the Cursed Cave."

"Well, that explains why everybody on the street was so young," Blossom observed, now also understanding why so many sixteen year-olds had children.

"Yes," Cynthia agreed sadly, "It isn't really fair, but there is nothing we can do about it. The curse has been placed, and as long as you're on the island you will not be able to make it to adulthood." Cynthia sighed, taking another sip of tea. Buttercup could see the disappointment in her face, but something still bothered her.

"That was a great fairytale and all, but that doesn't explain why we can't get off this stupid island!" B.C. growled, annoyed that she had just sat there for a good 10-15 listening to some chump ramble about some boring history junk.

"We're getting there," Dexter snapped back.

"You mean there's more!" The trouble-maker whined, "Just how long is this story?" Dexter ground his teeth in aggravation and Buttercup could tell that her attitude was getting on his nerves. She smirked, just happy she got to do _something_ fun while she was here, but before Dexter could retort Cynthia shot a glare at him. It was sort of like a silent message saying, "Don't upset the only guests we've had in _years._" At the same time, Blossom was giving Buttercup the evil eye, which was her way of saying, "Don't upset the only cute and smart guy I've seen in _years_." Unlike Dexter, Buttercup ignored the look.

The boy glowered at Buttercup one last time before continuing, "As I was saying, the prince only _thought_ that the spirit was locked away forever. That year the Topaz King had a son, and that son had a son, and so forth until the very last rulers of Isla de Joyas were born: the Ruby Prince, the Emerald prince, and the Sapphire Prince. These triplets co-ruled over Isla de Joyas along with their mates: the Rose Quartz Princess, the Aquamarine Princess, and the Jade Princess, who happened to be triplets as well. For centuries, all was peaceful in Isla de Joyas. However, on the Princes' 11th birthday, the wicked spirit mysteriously found a way to escape her enchanted prison. Once she was released, she created her devoted minions: Samantha and Zim."

"Who are Samantha and Zim?" Blossom inquired, once again disrupting Dexter's tale. However, surprisingly, he didn't really seemed to mind; the young boy found answering Blossom's questions quite enjoyable.

"Samantha is a girl that the sprit had created entirely out of metallic scrap she found at the local dump. Sam would later be put in charge of patrolling the beach to look for oncoming ships and castaways," Dexter responded, "Zim, on the other hand, was created from a stump of a tree that had been cut down for building purposes. He would later be put in charge of searching for any mateless females and throwing them into the camps. Also, he was the one who was chasing you before."

"So the little twerp's name is Zim, huh?" Buttercup scoffed, "That's a stupid name." Cynthia giggled at Buttercup's comment.

"Indeed, his name is silly, but he is not to be underestimated," she warned the girls. Cynthia then motioned for Dexter to resume the story.

"After her minions were created, she had them use their powers to make and army of their fellow 'outcasts'. With this army of misshapen misfits, she attacked the village and caused all sorts of chaos. The princes and princesses came down to the village and began to fight the army. Despite the overwhelming odds against them, they were able to create an enormous dent in the attacking armada. However, the more they fought the more infuriated the sprit became. Not only did the fact that six children were defeating her magical militia tick her off, but how much the pairs cared for each other also enraged her. Every time one of the princes protected their mate, her anger grew more and more. She couldn't understand why the princes', whose ancestors eternally punished her, could find what she craved but could never have. This concept angered her to the point to where she could no longer hold it in. Believing that her first curse had not taught the villagers their lesson, she placed another curse on the island, killing all of the females on the island. With a great shake of the earth and a giant typhoon, all of the girls drowned in the salty ocean depth, including the princes' beloved princesses." Blossom and Bubbles gasped at this, obviously getting really into the story. Even Buttercup's eyes widened a bit.

"However," Dexter continued, "None of the males died, as they expected to since their mates were gone. The sprit told the princes that their beloveds were not truly dead, but were merely reincarnated somewhere far off the island. She explained that the curse was simple, in cycles of eleven years the boys would have to search the island for their mates. The catch was that they could never leave island, or everyone would die, including the males. However, she would provide the things necessary to bring the princesses to the island. She would put a barrier around the island so that the girls will be escorted to the island specifically. Also, she said that each cycle the girls would find their way to the island, for that was part of the curse as well, the barrier would merely make sure that the girls landed on the island. But, once the boy's eleventh birthday came around, the typhoon would come and once again kill all the girls on the island, and they would also be reincarnated and have to start the search all over again. If they could manage to find their princesses, then she would be locked up in the mountain, and both of the curses she placed on the island would go away. The princes accepted the offer but only if she swore to never leave her mountain cave while they were searching. She agreed, and that is how the curse came to be." Dexter finished his cup of water and laid back a bit in his seat to signal to the girls that he was finally done. "Any other questions?" He asked, not entirely sure if he covered everything.

"Um," Blossom started. Buttercup rolled her eyes, of course Blossom was the one to ask more questions. "You never explained why it's so important for us to wear headbands when we go out, or why your stone is purple yet you said that you and Cynthia are not mates."

"Oh I can explain this one," Cynthia volunteered, thinking that Dexter must have been worn out from telling that long legend. "Oh and you can call me Kittie if you want," the young girl added, "All of my friends do. Well other then Dexter that is." Cynthia gave Dexter the puppy dog look. He sighed and then nodded his head. She smiled and then turned back to the girls, "Well you see, there were many things that witch and the princes didn't discuss, leaving many loop holes for her to exploit. An example would be letting Sam and Zim patrol the island and make everyone's life miserable. Also, they did not discuss exactly what the barrier would be, resulting in that storm you girls hit earlier today. Another good example of this would be the "mateless" camps. You see, the witch wasn't a dummy and knew that as long as the princesses were on the island there was a chance that the princes could find them. Therefore, she put Zim in charge of collecting girls that don't have their headbands signaling that they already have a mate. Even if you don't look like any one of the princesses, if Zim finds you without a mate, he takes you away to these awful caverns deep within the mountain side. The concept was that if the princesses were locked away and hidden, then the princes wouldn't be able to meet the deadline each cycle. So, in order to avoid getting sent there, most girls team up with a close male friend or a boy that they know and pretend to be their mate. That's why Dexter's stone is amethyst. We were also shipwrecked here about 5 years ago and he painted over the stone so that way I wouldn't be dragged off."

Kittie smiled at Dexter for a moment, a silent thank you to him for keeping her safe for so many years. "But, the princes weren't able to stop the sprit from doing these sorts of things since they weren't specified previously," she continued after turning back to the triplets, "Not only that, but the princes didn't know how to use the magic of the island to fight back and they feared she would kill everyone if they upset her too much. So, to keep everyone safe, they have continued to search for their mates for the past 55 years, silently helping the villagers when they need them. They sometimes even come to the village to see if anyone has seen the girls."

"Let me get this straight," Buttercup said, "You two are saying that we're stuck on this island until the princes find their lovers or when their 11th birthday comes around the typhoon will kill us?"

"Yep, that's basically it," Cynthia replied, oddly cheerful. Buttercup ran her hands through her messy black hair. _Just great,_ Buttercup thought. It was official, her life sucked.

"But how do the villagers know what the princesses look like?" Blossom inquired. Buttercup groaned at her annoying sister's constant questions. Is that all that could come out of her mouth?

"Well, some of the people here have been on the island since the beginning," Cynthia clarified, ignoring B.C.'s moans, "But the princes hand out pictures for the new people so that they know what the princesses look like." Cynthia got off the couch, went over to the kitchen and opened up a cluttered drawer. Slowly she pulled out what looked like a Polaroid picture. She stared at it sadly for a second before she looked back up at the girls. Suddenly her eyes widened, proceeding to look back at the picture, look back at the girls and then motion for Dexter to come over. Confused, Dexter got up and went to Cynthia. The panicking girl whispered something to in his ear, her shaky hand cupping her mouth so the girls couldn't red her lips, making his eyes widen as well. He snatched the picture and compared the photo with the girls sitting on the couch. Once again, they started whispering, Cynthia sounding a bit panicky while Dexter seemed to be trying to calm her down. The girls gave their hosts a strange look as they continued with their hushed conversation.

"What the heck are you doing over there?" Buttercup asked, a bit annoyed. She didn't like when people kept secrets from her. The two kids looked back at their guest before putting the picture back in the drawer, going back to the couch, and then sitting down.

"It seems that we have a bit of a problem," Cynthia voiced, still sounding a bit nervous. Buttercup felt like smashing her head into a wall.

"What could possibly be the problem this time?" The green-eyed girl growled.

"Um," Kittie started, "It seems that you girls slightly resemble the princesses."

"How slightly?" Blossom probed as she started to get worried.

"Not by very much," she assured them, "But enough where Zim could possibly take you away. So, Dexter and I think it's best if you stay as close to the house as possible so that way you'll be safe."

"What?!" Buttercup roared, "We're stuck on an exotic and foreign island for the rest of our now relatively short lives and we don't even get to explore?!" Okay, _now _it was official: her life really, really sucked.

"Buttercup!" Blossom scolded. "Never mind her, we totally understand," she told Cynthia. Cynthia and Dexter gave a sigh of relief, now sure that their visitors would be safe, or at least safer.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" Bubbles asked, all of the information that had been stuffed down her throat making her a bit disoriented and confused. Cynthia quickly got up and began to collect the dirty cups.

"Well the first thing we should do is go to bed," She advised while making her way back to the kitchen. "Dexter, could you please show them to the guest room?"

"Alright," he sighed as he got up again and motioned for the girls to follow. He led them to the back of the house to a room that was just as small and cramped as the living room. This room only had three twin beds and a small lamp on a tiny end table in the corner. Buttercup grimaced at their new living conditions, but she knew she would have to deal with it. Without as much as a second thought, Buttercup plopped on the bed farthest from the lamp and covered herself with the quilt Dexter had brought along for each girl. A loud squeaking sound was heard as Blossom and Bubbles sat down on the beds they chose (Blossom's being the middle bed and Bubbles being the bed closest to the lamp.) With one final good night the girls tried their best to drift off into sleep, the legend told to them still echoing in their brains.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

The next few weeks on Isla de Joyas were what Buttercup considered be the most miserable weeks of her life. Back home, in the Utonium Mansion, the girls never had really done much work. Sure they cleaned their beds every morning and occasionally helped with the dishes, but that was basically the extent of their working careers. Why would they work when they had enough money as it was? Unfortunately, it was not the same case on the island. Cynthia believed that since they were all a "family" now, they all had to pull their own weight. She taught the girls how to wash clothes by hand and how to hang them up to dry, how to cook meals use the wood burning stove–in case neither herself nor Dexter became too busy to do the cooking–and how to fetch water from the well. Because of the fact that there was no imports or exports coming to the island, they didn't have the proper equipment to fix the old, rusted pipes. Therefore, the pipes were constantly getting clogged up, making it so that for days they wouldn't have any water. In situations like these, the women were expected to go get water from the local well so that they would still be able to have water around the house. Cynthia had to show the girls the most discreet way to the well so that they would not be seen by Zim and still be able to the water when Cynthia couldn't get it herself. It was difficult and rough for the girls to learn how to do all of these things, especially for Buttercup who found all the work tedious and boring. It was only made worse by the fact that they could never leave the little shack, driving Buttercup to near insanity with boredom.

However, the dreary work and the boring house were not the only things that infuriated B.C. Because of the fact that there were three girls that needed to be taught the ways of the working class, Dexter would sometimes volunteer to help Cynthia teach the girls. The only problem with that was the fact that he only helped Blossom. Over the weeks, Blossom and Dexter became very close, so close in fact that sometimes Buttercup would catch her flirting with him. Not only did that want to make her want to gag, but it also made her extremely ticked. There was just something she didn't like about them flirting. No, Buttercup wasn't jealous, she would rather hang herself then get a crush on the little dork. Yet, unlike Bubbles who practically pushing them together, she just didn't like the two redheads hanging around each other so much. She just couldn't place why though. Nevertheless, she wasn't the only person who didn't like the two red head's flirting.

Cynthia's foot tapped the wooden floor impatiently, looking at her watch every now and then to check the time. Her brows where furrowed in frustration as a single thought popped in her head: _They're late...again._ Almost two hours ago, she had sent Blossom to go get some water for the soup she had planned to make for dinner that night. Dexter had volunteered to go with her to make sure she didn't get lost on the path since it was dark out. Yet the two still weren't back, and Kittie knew for a matter of fact that it did not take two hours to get water. They had taken so long that Bubbles, saying that she wasn't really hungry anyways, had decided to head off to bed. Even Buttercup, who was absolutely starving, had given up and went to bed as well. Cynthia was about to do the same when she heard a loud crash and a scream outside the house. Now concerned, the red-violet-eyed girl swiftly got up from the couch and ran outside to see what was the cause of all the ruckus.

When she finally arrived to where she heard the commotion, she was shocked to find Blossom and Dexter just getting off the ground, completely drenched in water, and the buckets they had been carrying on its' sides and empty. Okay, now Cynthia was seriously angered. Blossom looked up to find Cynthia standing a few feet in front of her. She flushed in embarrassment and quickly got to her feet.

"Oh my gosh, Cynthia I'm so sorry!" Blossom apologized, her sincerity showing clearly on her face, "I-I-I tripped over one of the tree roots and all the water spilled. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too-"

"It's okay," Cynthia assured her, trying to hold her anger in, "accidents do happen." Blossom sighed in relief, obviously not being able to see just how furious the young girl really was.

"Look, I'll make it up to you," She said trying to make amends, "I'll go back and get some more." She was about to pick up the buckets to go back when Dexter stopped her.

"It's fine don't worry about it," he said smiling at her, "It's late; I'll go back and get the water. You just go to bed, alright?"

"Are you sure?" She asked, still feeling responsible for what happened.

"Yes," Dexter confirmed, "I'm positive." Blossom blushed again and thanked him before heading back inside the house. Cynthia, on the other hand, stayed exactly where she was, glaring daggers at her long time friend. However, Cynthia was not the only one to hear the commotion the two redheads had made. Oblivious to both of them, Buttercup hid behind a tree and began to watch them, curious as to why Dexter and Blossom had taken so long and why Cynthia was so upset about it.

Dexter picked up the two buckets on the ground before looking at Cynthia. He responded to her intense glare with a confused look. "What?" He asked simply. Cynthia only narrowed her eyes even more.

"You were flirting with her again weren't you?" She asked with a bit of a growl. The question threw Dexter off a bit.

"No I wasn't," he said, his voice cracking a bit. The nerd quickly turned around and began to head back to the well. But Cynthia was not giving up so easily.

"Yes you were!" Kittie persisted, falling into pace with her friend.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"Okay so maybe I was!" Dexter finally broke, Cynthia's determination getting on his last nerve, "But so what? I like Blossom, okay? There is nothing with flirting with someone you like." He began to quicken his pace so that he didn't have to have that conversation with her.

"Nothing wrong with that?" Cynthia asked in disbelief, "Did you see the picture of the princesses? You know, as well as I do, that Blossom looks almost exactly like Bianca!"

"Bianca?" Buttercup asked herself quietly. She silently moved to a closer tree so she could hear what the two were saying more clearly. Dexter continued to walk faster, not wanting to listen to the rant he knew was coming.

"Do you know the chances of Blossom being the Rose Quartz Princess?" He asked her, a bit of anger in his tone, "It's 1 to 7 billion and climbing."

"Dexter, who else do you know that looks so close to Bianca, huh? If she is the Rose Quartz Princess, than by making her like you you're making it only that much harder for the Ruby Prince to find her!" Much to Kittie's frustration however, Dexter was completely ignoring her. "The Prince's 11th birthday is at the end of August, Dexter," she continued as the well came into view, "That's about two months from now! If we don't bring them to the Princes soon, then all of us could die here!"

"She's not the Princess, Cynthia!" Dexter replied, his voice steadily rising. He angrily made his way to the well and began to fill the buckets with water. The distressed girl sighed, why wouldn't he listen to her?

"OK," Cynthia gave in, "Lets say, for the sake of argument, that Blossom isn't the princess. We can't hide them forever, sooner or later the witch is going to find out that they're here, and when she does, she's going to send Zim over here to take them. He'll take them to camps or worse." Dexter froze, the line that brought the buckets into the well becoming limp in his hands. "Dexter," she continued, "I don't want happened what happened to Deedee to happen to the girls; I don't want you to get hurt again." The young boy's breathing became hard and irregular as he finally snapped.

**"SHUT UP!!!"** Dexter shrieked, his icy blue eyes boring into her red-violet ones. Cynthia shrank back in fear. **"WHAT HAPPENED TO DEEDEE WILL NEVER, EVER HAPPEN TO BLOSSOM OR HER SISTERS, YOU GOT THAT?"** Cynthia quickly nodded in response. Dexter glared at her one last time before bring the buckets back out of the well and storming back to the house. Once he was out of sight, Cynthia fell to the floor, her back against the well. She ran her fingers threw her brown hair in an attempt to calm herself down. Kittie had never seen Dexter that mad before, and he had never yelled at her like that before. The young girl brought her knees up to her chin, not knowing what to do next.

"Who's Deedee?" a voice asked, interrupting her thoughts. She turned her head to find Buttercup coming from behind a tree. Cynthia's eyes widened at the sight of her.

"How much of that did you hear?" she asked in a concerned tone. Buttercup walked over and sat next to Cynthia.

"I followed you from the house," she stated simply, her way of saying I heard everything. Cynthia sighed, knowing that she was busted. Quietly, she reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a folded up Polaroid. She handed it to Buttercup, trying not to look her in the eyes.

"Remember when Dexter and I told you and your sisters that you looked similar to the princesses?" Buttercup nodded in response. "Well, we weren't exactly telling you the whole truth." B.C. gave Cynthia a strange look before unfolding the picture. What she saw completely shocked her.

The picture was of three girls standing next to each other and posing. The girl in the middle was wearing a medieval style dress with the corset being an ocean blue color and the rest being a pale blue. Also the girl's headband was ocean blue and had a light blue butterfly to the right. The weird thing though, was that the girl looked just like Bubbles, except her hair was curly and down while Bubbles' was curly and up in two pigtails. The girl to the right was wearing a medieval dress as well, but her corset was magenta while the rest of her dress was a pale pink. Her headband was magenta with a pale pint heart to the right. What was weird about this one was that she looked just like Blossom, except that her hair was shorter and wavier. Also the red bow looked more like a normal bow instead of the bunny-eared one Blossom had, though it could have been just as big. The last girl was the one that crept Buttercup out the most. This girl was wearing a medieval dress as well, but her's had a grass green corset with the rest of the dress being a pale green. Her headband was grass green with a pale green star at the right. What freaked B.C. out, though, was that the girl looked exactly like her except with longer hair. Her hair even flipped out at the end like Buttercup's! B.C. stared at the picture with shock. How could it be that these girls looked so much like her and her sisters? Cynthia sighed at Buttercup's reaction; she knew this would happen.

"That's Bianca: the Rose Quartz Princess," Kittie said while pointing to the girl in pink, "This one is Barasai: the Aquamarine Princess, and this one, the one that looks like you, is Basia: the Jade Princess." Buttercup gave Cynthia a surprised look. Basia...that sounded like what that voice was saying in that dream! Could it just be a coincidence?

"Why'd you show this to me, Kittie?" Buttercup asked weakly, slowly getting over the shock.

"I needed you to see the picture so you'd understand exactly what happened to Deedee," Cynthia replied. Buttercup motioned for her to tell the story and then Cynthia took a deep breath. "Deedee ws Dexter older sister," she began, "I used to be their next door neighbor so our families knew each each other very well. One day, our parents decided to go on a boat sailing to Japan because we had found cheap tickets to go there. Dexter and I love manga, so his parents said they would take us to the origin of the great graphic novels. Unfortunately, we never made it. The storm threw Deedee, Dexter and I off the boat and we were taken here and, because we were so young and we couldn't take care of ourselves, Deedee acted like a mother to us and made sure we were all taken care of. However, she had an uncanny resemblance to Barasai, having blonde curly hair and blue eyes as well. So, because of this, she always had to have her hair up and wear sunglasses so that nobody suspected anything. She would also wear a lot of hats to hide the fact that she didn't have a headband. These disguises worked for many years and nobody ever got suspicious of her weird attire. But, that all changed last winter.

One night, it was especially cold and dark out and Deedee's neck was freezing. She figured that because it was nighttime, that nobody would be out to see what she looked like. So she removed her hat, took off her sunglasses so she could see better, and let down her curly hair so her neck would stay warm. However, someone saw her without her costume and told everyone that Deedee was the Aquamarine Princess. The rumor spread like wildfire across Isla de Joyas, and somehow reached the ears of the Sapphire Prince. He even came to the house to see for certain that she was his mate. But, his amulet did not glow for her, so he knew that she was not his princess. The witch though believed that she was Princess Barasai, as had Zim take her away from us. The Sapphire Prince begged the witch to release her and told her that his stone didn't light up for her. The witch, though, thought that he was doing it to protect Deedee from her wrath. Thus, she ordered Zim to behead her in the town square.

It just happened that the day Deedee was taken and to be executed, Dexter and I were at the market place to buy some supplies for dinner. While we were walking from the bakery, we saw a huge crowd gather in the square. We couldn't see what was going on, so we climbed up a nearby tree to see what was all the fuss. When we got to the top, we saw Zim leading Deedee up the stairs to a wooden platform, where Samantha was waiting with a sharpened guillotine. Despite the fact that she was about to be killed, I remember that Deedee was holding her head up high and looked oddly dignified as she made her way to her death. Dexter wasn't an idiot and knew exactly what was about to happen. I remember that he jumped from the tree and ran through the crowd trying to get there before they killed her. He started yelling and screaming for them to let his sister go, but just as he got there, Zim turned around and held him back. That little twerp must have been strong since he was able hold Dexter back as Samantha roughly grabbed Deedee and threw her into place. She held her there while she announced to the crowd, 'This is what will happen to any 'princesses' that dare walk outside without a mate.' With that, they cut Deedee's head off before our very eyes."

Buttercup's eyes widened, her hands flying to her mouth. Cynthia sniffled a bit before continuing, "Dexter wouldn't let me out of the house for a mouth after the incident. That's why he's so strict about girl's wearing their headbands; he doesn't want what happened to his sister to happen to anyone else." Kittie shifted towards Buttercup, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "You understand don't you? Ya know, why it's bad for Dexter to flirt with Blossom? You saw the picture; if Zim were to ever find out how similar you and the princesses look, then your fate could be similar to Deedee's. If that were to ever happen to Blossom, I-I don't think Dexter would be able to handle it!" Cynthia sniffled again, wiping the tears from her eyes before they began to spill down her checks, "I just don't want Dexter to be hurt again, but he won't listen to me!"

Buttercup stared at Cynthia, feeling just a tad bit awkward. She had never been too good at comforting people, that was her sisters' area of expertise. On the hand, she and Cynthia had gotten closer over the past few weeks, and she kind of had a little soft spot for young child. So, despite the awkwardness of it, she pulled Kittie into an embrace, trying to calm her down; it always worked when her mother did it. Much to Buttercup's relief, it seemed to have worked on Kittie too since she began to calm down. She sniffled one last time before pulling away from Buttercup.

"Thanks, B.C.," she said with a warm smile, "I feel better now."

"Good," she responded with a smirk, "because that was getting a little bit to mushy for my tastes." They both laughed before Buttercup got up and held out a hand to Cynthia. "Come on," she said, "We better head back to the house before it gets too late. Blossom is probably worried sick about us." Cynthia nodded her head, let Buttercup help her up, and headed back home thinking that everything would be okay. However, what the two girls didn't notice was a shadow hiding in the bushes, looking threw a small rectangular object. With a couple of brief clicks, the figure took snap shots of the two girls as they got up and left. The figure smiled, his blue-gloved paws tightly gripping his prize. He snickered a bit, the loose ends of his blue bandana waving in the wind and his long bushy tail swishing back and forth. Quietly Swiper the fox, the local snitch, made his way to the Cursed Cave, where he knew the Mistress would be waiting for the pictures of the Basia look-a-like with his reward in her pale hands. He couldn't wait to ruin the redheaded boy's life, yet again.

ooOoOoOoOoOoo

Buttercup lay wide awake on her worn out bed as she thought about everything that had happened to her and her sisters since they arrived on the island. She knew that she should try to fall asleep, but every time she closed her eyes she saw the decapitated head of Dexter's older sister. For some reason she felt guilty about Deedee's death, like if it was her fault that the girl was deceased. The thought was ridiculous, that much she knew; she wasn't even on the island when the event occurred. So then why did she feel at fault? Buttercup groaned; nothing was making sense anymore. Just as she was about to finally get some sleep, Buttercup could have sworn she heard a twig snap outside and the ten year-old quickly got up, paranoia filling her brain. Unfortunately though, her quick getup was followed by a very loud squeaking sound that in turn woke up her sisters. Bubbles and Blossom yawned as they began to stir.

"What are you doing?" Blossom asked groggily, staring at her rebellious sister as Buttercup began to climb out of her bed.

"I heard something outside," Buttercup stated quietly as she tried her best to sneak to the living room. Slowly she made her way down the hall and to the living room/kitchen. Her green eyes scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary, and her ears searched for any strange noises. After a moment of silence, Buttercup shrugged and turned around, thinking that she must have imagined it. Boy was she wrong. All of a sudden the door flew off its hinges, hitting the wall next to Buttercup before bursting into pieces. A bright light flooded the room, blinding B.C. so she couldn't see who was at the door way.

"COME BRING OUT YOUR DEAD!" A loud and feminine voice boomed through the house.

"What the-" but before Buttercup could finish, a long, thick, purple vine thrust from the light and wrapped itself around Buttercup's torso and mouth. The vine forcefully and speedily dragged B.C. to the shining light.

"Or more like soon-to-be-dead," the voice chuckled. The next thing she knew, the green-eyed girl was pulled behind the light to find the speaker being a young brunette girl wearing a long, tattered and gray cape. She struggled in the grip of the vine, trying to escape but an eerily familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hello _human,_ fancy meetin' you here." Buttercup turned her head to find herself face to face with Zim. Then she looked at the vine that was holding her to find out that it was coming from his hand! _GROSS! _ She thought. He smiled a wicked smile at her, knowing that his time had finally come. It didn't take too long for everyone else to come rushing down the hallway to see what was going on.

"Buttercup!" Her sisters shouted simultaneously, concern and fear etched into their voices. Buttercup watched in horror as Zim's hand transformed into the same vine that had a hold of her. She tried to warn her sisters but Zim had a tight hold on her mouth. Suddenly the vine/hand thrust out and wrapped itself around Blossom and Bubbles, dragging them back to meet the same fate as their sister. Dexter and Cynthia looked shocked as they watched their friends being pulled away; it had happened so fast that they didn't have time to react. Dexter growled and glared at the intruders.

"LET THEM GO!" He shouted furiously. A terrible chuckle filled the house as the light disappeared, revealing to the two islanders who were the cause of all of this. Sam grinned evilly as she saw the furious face of Dexter and the terrified one of of his 'mate.'

"Well, well, well," she said, "It looks like little Dex didn't learn his lesson about harboring look-a-likes." The brunette looked back at the triplets, smirked, and then turned toward the peasants once again. "But don't worry; we'll make sure to give these girls the 'royal treatment.'" The girls eyes widened and they began to struggle harder out of Zim's grasp. Zim laughed at their feeble attempt at freedom with Sam laughing along with him as she motioned to him that they were leaving. But Dexter wasn't about to let Sam ruin his life again. Without a second thought, he grabbed the only metal pot in the house and banged it against the back of Sam's head. The force of the hit made Samantha stumble forward, almost knocking into Zim. However, she caught herself, and then turned around to face the little twerp.

"You're going to regret that punk," she hissed at him. Sam kneed Dexter in the gut before upper-cutting his chin. Zim turned toward the fight, forcing the girls to see their new friend getting beat to a pulp. The mechanical monster then pinned Dexter to the floor, sitting on his stomach so he couldn't move.

"DEXTER!" Cynthia screamed as she was about to run to Dexter's aid.

"Ep, ep, ep," Samantha scolded teasingly. All of a sudden, Sam's had transformed into a energy canon and pointed it straight at Dexter's face. "One more move and four-eyes here loses his head!" The general threatened, stopping Cynthia in her tracks. "That's better," Sam continued in a sickeningly sweet tone, "Alright Zim, take the 'princesses' to the Jeep." Cynthia and Dexter watch in horror as Zim carried their struggling friends out the door. Once they were out of sight, Sam gave Dexter an sadistic smirk. She swiftly got off of him and then lifted him by the neck. Then, with all of her might, she threw Dexter at the wall. Dexter hit it with tremendous force, sliding down to the floor with every bone in his body shrieking out in agony. Kittie quickly ran up to Dexter, trying to help him stand up.

"Give...Blossom....back." Dexter commanded weakly, coughing up some blood in the process. Sam grinned again, enjoying Dexter's attempt to act tough.

"Or you'll do what?" Sam mocked as she walked up to the broken down boy. Slowly the brunette lowered herself down to his level. "I have a secret for you Dex," she whispered in his ear, a wicked smirk contorting her face, "Your sister put up more than the fight than you did. Ain't that pathetic?" Dexter's heart practically stopped, as she knew it would. Quickly Samantha got back up and walked out the door. "Oh and one more thing," she said as she poked her head back through the doorway, "I think your door is broken, if I were you I'd get this fixed." She laughed as headed for the jeep down the road from the house. Quickly she slipped into the driver's seat next to a pouting Zim.

"Why can't I drive?" he whined, "I'm a much better driver than _you!_" Sam rolled her eyes before putting in the key and driving toward the mateless camps. As she was driving, she turned around briefly to her captives, who were still tied up in Zim's vines.

"You'll like it at the mateless camps," she mocked, "It's fit for royalty!" She laughed a bit as turned back to the road, ignoring the death glares she was getting from Buttercup. B.C. looked at the retarded plant life keeping her and her sisters prisoner. _Now _it was official: Her. Life. Sucked.

* * *

_**[the movie pauses and the lights flicker on]**_

**Bunny:** Sorry, out of popcorn again. Be right back. *zips off to the kitchen leaving a purple streak behind*

_**[Silence filled the room. If you listen closely, you were sure to hear a cricket chirping.]**_

**Me:** do you guys think of the movie so far?

**Dexter: **...You killed Deedee?!

**Me: **Oh my gosh, that's the only thing you got out of all that?

**Blossom:** Why'd you have to kill Deedee?

**Cynthia:** Well, that's because it's PPGD based, and in the comic Deedee dies too, nya.

**Me:** Thank you, Kittie.

**Bubbles:** Deedee got beheaded in the comic, too?!

**Me: ** -_-" No...Look you guys, out of all that happened in this part of the movie, that fact that Deedee died is the only thing you picked up on?

**All accept Cynthia and I:** Yes!

**Me & Cynthia:** -_-"

**Butch:** And STILL, me and my bros didn't appear in the movie.

**Me:** Be patient! You guys will appear in the movie really soon ok? You just have to wait.

**Boomer:** But how soon exactly?

**Me:** Soon! You guys have to trust me, alright? *rubs temples*

_**[Out of the blue, a loud **_**BOOM **_**is heard from the kitchen.]**_

**Buttercup:** What the heck was that?

**Me:** I don't know...I'll go check it out.

_**[I quickly dash from the living room heading to the kitchen, but before I get there, I stop by Akira-kun.]**_

**Me:** Well, here it is everybody, the long awaited chapter 3! And as you can tell it is indeed looooooooooooooooooooong. I limited the interruptions to kind of make up for the fact it took so long to update. *nervously laughs* Sorry about that, by the way. The only thing I could blame my lateness on is life and all of its retard obstacles. Oh and another thing, a lot of you guys were asking the same things as the Rowdyruff Boys. Don't worry, their also long awaited appearance will be coming soon; as in next chapter soon. Lastly, I have a little proposal for you my lovely readers. Another important event in the next chapter is the reveling of the identity of the mysterious Mistress of the Mountain. I'll give everyone who can guess the identity of the Mistress a cookie. I'm going into the kitchen anyway, so might as well bake something. Therefore, if you think you know who it is, then don't be afraid to send your guesses in a review. That reminds me! Don't forget to review people. How am I to improve my righting if you guys don't review (oops...I mean "writing." See how much I need your reviews?) Though I must thank everyone who did, soooooooooooo thank you and you all get brownies! *hands out brownies to everyone who reviewed last chapter* Yay!

**Brick:** What's taking so long in there?

**Bell:** Yeah, we would like to start the movie sometime this year!

**Me:** Don't worry, I'm on it!

**Butch:** That's what we're afraid of!

**Me:** *glares* Anyway, see you guys in the next chappie! *runs to the kitchen to see what's wrong*


End file.
